Dontcha Know?
by allycatsworld
Summary: After Inuyasha catches Sesshomaru singing in front of a mirror they make a deal to keep it a secret. Of course nothing can ever be that simple.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sesshomaru gets caught singing in the mirror by someone, who everyone knows won't tell a lie about something like this, fearing what the person will tell the school, they make an agreement.

What is that agreement? What is going on with Kagome? What will this agreement cost Sesshomaru? He did what with who!?

Rating: NC-17

Genre: General

A/N: Okay I realise I have few stories out there, and my two-shot isn't finished like I promised.. stuff happened, and right now I lost interest for it, it will come back though don't you worry. Hopefully soon.

Chapter One:

Sesshomaru stood at his mirror, his hand closed into a fist and eyes squeezed shut. His hair was long and smoothly running down his back, not a crimp in sight. His face was relaxed and his body and was slightly hunched. Feet spread out shoulder length apart.

He openned his mouth as a song came on the radio and he sang.

_ i Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!_

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Get tangled up in me /i _

"Sesshomaru..Oh.. My...God!" a deep voice stuggled to get out as they stared at the tall figure of Sesshomaru hunched over and singing _Tangled Up In Me _ by _Skye Sweetnam. _

Sesshomaru continued on as if he never heard the voice gasping at him as he continued to sing to the song, that he obviously spent a good amount of time into listening to.

_ i You wanna know more, more, more about me_

_Gotta know reverse phsychology_

_I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep_

_I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see /i _

Suddenly there was a loud coughing sound behind him and Sesshomaru immediatly stopped what he was doing. ' How embarrassing.' Sesshomaru pulled his posture straight and looked inthe mirror to see...

" Inuyasha! Why does everyone want to go out with you? I mean come on! I don't have a plague or anything!" A soft voice exclaimed. She was just as hot as everyone. Or that was what her mother kept telling her.

" Kagome, shut up will ya? It's not the end of the bloody world. We are sixteen, like it matters, I'd rather be fighting." Inuyasha practically barked out, while waving his arms as if he had a giant sword and was slashing a bunch of people into pieces. " Yea, fighting is so cool... so... cool..." Inuyasha carried on with his little sword dance until he felt someone jump on his back.

" Inuyashie!" A high pitched voice squealed out. While placing a kiss on his ear.

" Kikki!" He answered just as excitedly back, turning his head he gave her a somewhat kiss to her cheek.

" Yashie! My names Kikyo!" Kikyo whined to him, puffing out her bottom lip in an attempt to look cute, which worked.

" Guys, come on now, I am right here." Kagome said a hint of disgust in her voice. Really, people bugged her at school already about her acne so she never got a date, and now here her best friend and arch enemy where acting all touchy-feely infront of her. Back off!

" Oh sorry Kagopickme!" Kikyo sneered at the very volumnpotous, unclear skinned girl.

" What's that suppose to mean!" Kagome yelled. She knew what it meant.

" Um, those pimples on your face are calling for a good pick. Haha!" Kikyo whispered as Inuyasha started to finally pay attention to them, having dazed off as Kikyo rubbed her breasts against his back when talking to Kagome.

" Kagome, me and Kikki or going to go do something. Want to come?" He asked while praying she said no.

' Please say no, please say no, please say no.'

" That's.. okay.. I will go home.. there is some stuff that I have to do. Bye guys." She said in a low, quiet voice.

" Bye Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he took off at a run, Kikyo still on his back.

He had just gotten back from discovering the Kikyo was on her period, and he see's this. The moment would forever be burned in his memory, whether it wil be good or bad, he has yet to deside. Atleast the day would end happy.

" What's next? A little ' i _I don't give a hu /i ..' _ Please don't let me stop you."

" Inuyasha, do not even think about it." Sesshomaru ground out, while Inuyasha unknowingly sang a piece of one of the songs he really liked.

Inuyasha smirked. He was going to do Sesshomaru a favour, at a cost. " Ah, Sesshomaru, it seems you have got yourself in a pickle. I have a deal. Say no I tell the whole school about your lovely music selection and signing voice. Say yes, and my lips stay sealed."

Sesshomaru eyed his brother. He did not like this one bit. Not one bit, but what choice did Inuyasha give? None. Gauranteed this deal was going to work out for the worst for himself. Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement.

" Well here's the deal."

" Mom!" Kagome cried as she ran into her house. She threw her bag and coat onto the floor and slipped her shoes off.

" What's a matter dear?" Her mothers sympathetic voice said. Obviously someone or something at school upset her today. As was normal for her daughter, seemingly to be picked on all the time because of her face pimply face and the size of her breasts. She knew that the girls were jealous so they picked on her baby girl, but Kagome, she hadn't realized it yet.

" They call me Kagopickme! All they do is make fun of my acne and the size of my breasts. It isn't fair! I never made fun of them. I just want to go be invinsible." Kagome sobbed, she grabbed her mother tightly as she came and gave her a hug.

" Shh baby girl. Shh." Kagome's mother hushed her, stroking her hair and patting her back gently.

" Mom, can I just transfer schools or something?" Kagome begged into her mothers shoulder, she justed wanted to go away.

Kagome's mother didn't say anything. She stood there in though for a long time, not letting go of her daughter.

" Get in the car Kagome. We have a few errands to run." Grabing her keys and purse Kagome's mother slipped on her shoes and walked out the door.

Kagome followed complaing the whole way. " Mom, here I am crying and you want to go get groceries?! Mom! This is so unfair, no even cares!"

" Kagome get in the car and be quiet." Her mother said with in a strong voice, allowing no room argument.

Kagome grunted then got into the car and watched as her mother started the car and drove on. After turning on the radio Kagome started to wallow in self pity as her mother played some old music that Kagome dispised at the moment.

A few minutes later her mother pulled up to a store and Kagomes eyes widened as she looked.

" Mom. This isn't the grocery store."

" I never said we were going for groceries."

"But I.. You.. Errands..."

" You assumed Kagome, what have I told you about that?" Her mother scolded.

" I know, I know. Don't assume, because then you can get angered or excited over nothing." Kagome said dejectively, as if her life was as bad as it could be.

" That's right, now lets go." She stepped out of the car and reached for her daughters hand when it was suddenly pulled away. Looking at her daughter in wonder she heard in a mumbled tone.

" I'm not 10 anymore, gawd."

Kagome's mom chuckled. When Kagome got in these moods it was so cute.

---

" Now tell me Inuyasha, what is this deal of yours. You are trying my patience." Sesshomaru ground out. Inuyasha had sat on his bed and just kept on snickering for the past five minutes.

" Oh please Sesshomaru, you don't want your little hobbie to get around do you?" Inuyasha laughed. He would always remember this moment, for the rest of his life. Having control over his brother. It was like a video game, when he would kill the knights with his sword and then steal the princess, that way, when he wanted something he just put his cool sword to her throat and BAM! It was his.

Sesshomaru growled, this was not good, not good at all.

To Be Continued.

A/N: Please do not get mad if I don't update right away, I am trying to update all my stoies so it might take a while.

But that doesn't mean don't review. Reviews make me happy :)

Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Just some editing. It was brought to my attention that I had said 'Neurologist' instead of 'Dermatologist'. So thank you goes out to vlh80920.

Chapter 2

--

Inuyasha couldn't believe it now that he looked back. His older 'cold' brother was singing to Skye Sweetnam. Who was this person? Well I bet his brother was excited about this little deal they made? Inuyasha strolled over to his bed and sat down. This deal was going to set his high school life up perfectly.

--

Sesshomaru ran a hand through is perfect hair and sighed. He knew that his little habit would one day be discovered, but he was hoping that it wouldn't have been by Inuyasha. When Inuyasha discovers something he shouldn't, it causes _him_ problems.

This so called deal is a perfect example. Well, it wouldn't actually cause him any problems with his social life, which was a good thing. People need to fear him. He couldn't walk down the halls with people secretly laughing at him. That was just not his style.

It would cost him a lot of gravelling to his father, that was what made Sesshomaru cringe. He preferred to not ask his father for anything, nonetheless beg. Inuyasha knew their father would never do it for him, but Sesshomaru, the well educated, mature, and obedient, and the more than likely to get what he wants son would.

Sesshomaru made his way out of his bedroom, and down stairs to his father's study, where he was bound to be. Sesshomaru knocked on the door and cracked it open.

" Come in." Inu said. He was bent slightly over his desk, reading a paper that he was holding slightly.

" Father, I was wondering if I could hold a get together here next week." Sesshomaru said walking in the room, he was already feeling disgusted with himself for having to ask for something.

" What has brought this on?" Inu asked, lifting his eyes from the paper. His son was never interested in socializing.

" I just feel it is time that I have fun, but I would rather do it here, than somewhere else." He said in a monotone voice. He did not like having to explain himself. Whether or not it was his father.

" I do not know son. Things happen at parties, as I am sure you know." His said, while placing the paper into a pile at the side of his desk and intertwining his hands.

" Father, please. You know I am responsible. Nothing with happen." He cringed. He hated begging that, above all things, made him feel weak. Although making people beg, that was a different story.

" I suppose, I will be out of town though. I am trusting you to be responsible, and make sure nothing gets out of hand. Understood?" Inu stood from his chair and moved around his desk while speaking and leaned against it, facing his son.

" Yes father, don't even worry about it another second." Sesshomaru replied, standing up as well. He turned to walk towards the door but paused when he heard his father's voice.

" Make sure Inuyasha stays out of trouble, and I do bnot/b want a call from the police either."

--

" Mom?" Kagome said curiously and slightly nervously as they walked towards the big white building. She was unfamiliar with this area. It looked expensive, smelt expensive for gawds sake!

" Kagome, relax. I have had this planned for awhile, and you better appreciate it." She said with a small laugh. As they came to the doors Kagome read the sign that said laser treatment and dermatologist clinic.

"No way Mom. Nu uh, I was told this hurts!" Kagome slowly started to back away from the door.

" Kagome-Lee Higurashi, you will go into that building now or so help me God!" Her mother threatened.

Kagome sighed at her mother's words, there was officially no way around it now. She had to go in now, or else her mother's disappointed look and actions would kill her.

Pushing open the door her moth dropped open at the beauty of the room. It was nothing to special, but the tones of the colour, and the fung shway of room made Kagome feel instantly relaxed and amazed at the same time. Kagome's only thought was of how much money the company paid and how much the designer made.

" Kagome, stop starring." Her mother whispered angrily, while her face held a smile. A woman in a white coat came towards them and stopped in front of Kagome.

" Hi, I am doctor Ayame. If you would come with me, we can begin." The woman had red hair that was brushed off to the side, and bright, kind green eyes. Dr. Ayame nodded her head at Kagome's mother having already met her; introductions were not needed.

Kagome stared back at her mother. What was going on?

" Kagome dear, just go with the doctor, you will appreciate this."

" Mrs. Higurashi, she should be done in 2 hours. If you want to go home then come back."

" Call me Luna. That does sound like a marvelous idea. Enjoy yourself Kagome. Thank you Dr. Ayame." Bidding her good-byes, Luna turned around and walked outside the building, a smile on her face. Her mother had done this for her, and it greatly helped her. Now she would do the same for her daughter.

--

Inuyasha cornered his brother when he came up the stairs after being with their father. " So what the old man say? Yes, No, Maybe So?"

" Father said okay, as long as it didn't get out of control, and he does not want the police called. So I will decide who comes or not."

" Hey! This is _my_ party, not yours!" Inuyasha huffed, upset by this turn of events

" Inuyasha, the people you desire to be there will be. Those who you don't desire to be there won't. That Higurashi girl, will she be coming?" Sesshomaru asked, his face set straight and eyes cold.

" Um, I think I will invite her. Why?" Inuyasha asked, while looking at his fingers, counting how many people he plans to invite.

" You associate with her, you will never get what you want to achieve. Do not invite her or this party is a waste of time."

Inuyasha stayed quiet for a couple minutes. Did he really want popularity so badly that he would dump his best friend on the side of the road? Well he did have Kikyo. Kikyo was all that mattered. Kagome, well, she_ really _was going to hold him back.

" Agreed. Higurashi does not get in." Inuyasha turned from Sesshomaru and went into his bedroom, for some odd reason he felt like he was making a mistake. Like that ever stopped him before.

Sesshomaru turned when Inuyasha's door closed and went to his own room. He did not like social events, hated the people in highschool too. It was going to be challenging to explain having a party, when the entire school knows he dislikes them.

Sesshomaru's mind boggled as he thought things through. Laying back on his bed and closed his eyes and began to hum. Then cracked an eye open to make sure that the door was closed. Upon discovering that it was, he continued humming.

_You think that you know me_

_You think that I'm only_

_When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you_

_You wanna know more, more, more about me_

_I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Kagome starred at herself in the mirror that Dr. Ayame had given her to use. Her eyes must have been lying to her because this person staring back at her could not be real. Who was this girl? Gently she brought her hand up to her face and ran her hand over her clear smooth skin.

' How did they do that? I've never heard of something be able to i remove /i pimples.' Kagome put down the mirror, it was making her think to much about it, she looked great, isn't that all that mattered?

" Kagome, how do you like it?" Dr. Ayame asked coming into the room, checking something off on her clipboard.

" I like it. It is just shocking. Like wow!" kagome said her eyes huge. Her fingers twitched.. she really wanted to look at herself again. ' Oh no, am I turning into a self absorbed girl?'

" Well I am glad you like it, and no I can not tell you had that done, secret company product. Now if you will follow me, we will head over to the facial hair department." Smiling at Kagome she turned around and began to walk out the door. Kagome scrambled out of her seat and quickly followed after her.

" Inuyasha. Are you coming or not?" Sesshomaru said coldly. Inuyasha wanted a ride, so he better hurry his ass up.

" Yea, yea. I'm coming, hold your girly horses." Inuyasha said coming up to Sesshomaru, putting on his shoes.

" Inuyasha..."

" Haha, can't take a joke eh? Not surprised. Well lets go." Inuyasha said, walking around Sesshomaru and to the door.

Sesshomaru decided not to amuse his brother with a answer turned and followed him to his car.

"Inuyasha, get the hell out of the drivers seat."

" Aw come on Sesshy-girl. Let me drive to school." Inuyasha said, with a smirk on his face, Sesshomaru would let him. That was it.

" Get your ass out of there before I cancel the party along with throw you out of the seat myself."

Hearing the seriousness in Sesshomaru's voice Inuyasha gulped. Well this didn't go according to plan. Inuyasha got out of the car and went to the passenger side and climbed in.

Sesshomaru then sped out of his garage and headed to school.

" Kagome, I am going to ask that you remain at your home for the next 3-5 days and keep this ointment on your face all day. Wash your face before bed, reapply it, and in the morning wash it off and out some more on. It will help I promise." Dr. Ayame said handing Kagome a white bottle.

" Okay, thank you so much. I really appriecate all of this beautifing." Kagome said with a smile that reached her eyes. " Well there's my mom, I better go. Thank you for everything. Bye!"

Dr. Ayame turned around and smiled, another satisfied customer, another days work.

" Hey Yashie- baby. I missed you last night." Kikyo said in an alluring voice to Inuyasha as he walked over to her after getting out of his brothers car.

" I missed you to babe." He said and leaned down to kiss her. His hands quickly found her waist and he pulled her closer to him.

" Yashie" Kikyo moaned into the air as he pulled away from her. ' God he is a great kisser.'

" Kikki, lets get to class, the sooner we do that the sooner we get to leave." He said wrapping an arm around her back and giving her a gentle push forward. " Where's Kagome?" He asked suddenly, not seeing her at school was wierd, it is like when he doesn't blow off people to play his Wii. That machine was the best thing to be created on the Earth.

" Ugh, who cares Yashie. Let go already." Kikyo said with a pout and they walked into the school, and to their shared locker to get their items.

Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eye when he handed out a flyer to some more people that he felt were eligable to attend i 'his' /i party.

Everyone seemed so shocked that he would hold a party. Was he really that cold that people didn't think he would do something that included other people. Of course. That gave him the advantage over everyone, he reasoned. 'Besides, they are probably more shocked that I gave them a invite than anything, after all, to be invited by me is a very big deal.'

He scanned the crowd of students for anyone else he wanted to have at his party but there wasn't anymore. Walking down the hallway to get to his class he frowned.

He hated socializing.

" MOM! It's been five days already, why couldn't I go to school today? I am going to be so far behind. I am going to lose my average. Mom, you can't do this. I look amazing, now that I want to go to that school I can't! Ah! The world is agaisnt me I tell you. Everyone in the gosh damned world is against me." Kagome ranted on and on. She wanted to get her school work, but mostly wanted to see peoples reaction to her change. She wanted to see if she looked good now.

After getting into the car with her mother after leaving Dr.Ayame her mother took her shopping to get some new clothing, that Kagome always dreamt of wearing, but didn't want to draw anymore attention to her appearance.

She didn't know how her mom could afford it, but who was she to ask? After that, her mom took her to get her finger and toe nails done along with a hair cut to make her look more mature and older.

Kagome personaly thought that she did, but she'd been wrong before.

"Kagome-Lee. Stop that insane ranting, I am going to your school to pick up your homework, and Mr. Tashio called me and said there was going to be a get together at his house and invited you, so you can go out tonight. Now go do the dishes and cool down." Luna said then slipped on her shoes and walked out the door, keys in hand.

Kagome mumbled until her mother was out of the house before turning to look at her living room. " Maybe if we had some damn fung shway I wouldn't be so damn angry all the time. Ah!" Kagome said angrily, then let out a frusterated sigh.

Doing the dishes did help her though and she decided that she would get ready early. Kikyo was bound to be there with Inuyasha and she wanted to look perfect. She also didn't want to alone and be a nerd at the get together so she decided it was time to call up her long time friend who went to a different school. They weren't very close, but she hoped they were close enough to hang out.

" Hello, Sango speaking." A voice rang through the speaker phone that Kagome had set the phone to.

" Hey Sango it's Kagome. How are you?" Kagome yelled to make sure it reached the phone, she was in her closet, and the phone was in her room.

" Kagome! It's been too long, I am good you?" Sango's excited voice rang throught he phone.

" I am good I wanted to know if you wanted to do something tonight." Kagome asked coming back over to the phone, some close in hand.

" Um sure, what did you want to do?"

" Well I was invited to a get together at Inuyasha's and I wanted to go with someone. Feel like coming?"

" Oh my God, of course I'll come. Do you want me to pick you up?" Sango said excitedly.

" My mom is giving me the car tonight, so how about I pick you up?" Kagome said.

" Sure, what time?"

" Well the get together starts at 8 pm, and it's 4 now, so how about I pick you up at 6 and we will get something to eat and catch up a bit before we go?"

" Sounds great to me. Well I am going to start getting ready, I'll see you at 6. Bye doll!" Sango said then hung up the phone.

Kagome turned off the speaker phone and looked down at the outfit she placed on her bed. ' I hope it looks alright when I put it on.'

With that Kagome turned towards her mirror and decided to take a shower than get ready. She wanted to look clean and well kept for this gathering and she'd be damned if she didn't.

Yay! Another Chapter. Ohhh Kagome is invited, will Sesshomaru recognize her and kick her out, well see, what exactly does she look like now anyways, and Kagome does have a friend after all! Woowww..

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" You can get in to if you get in with me. Lets go out tonight. I have to go out tonight. You wanna play. Leys run away." Sesshomaru sung softly infront of his mirror. Tonight was the party. If he was going to have to listen to all that shitty rap, he'd be damned if he didn't get to listen to his music now. Girly or not.

" Oi! Sesshomaru! I think someone is pulling up. Get your ass down here!" Inuyasha's voice rang in from the lower floor.

Sesshomaru sighed. Let hell begin. Turning off his CD and stashing it under the mattress and putting in a different CD he checked his appearance once more before closing the light and walking out of his room. The door clicking shut behind him.

" Oi! Sess- Ah there you are. Are you ready?" Inuyasha said, looking at his brother. Inuyasha was dressed in a white and red striped polo shirt and a pair of jeans while Sesshomaru had on a white and blue striped dress shirt and faded jeans.

" Silent. Open the door and let them in. Or do you intend to have the party outside, with out you?" Sesshomaru snapped quickly.

" Hey man. You don't want me to t-"

" Just open the door Inuyasha or I will go outside and tell them the party is cancelled." Sesshomaru said taking a threating step towards him, eyes narrowed and hands clenched into fists.

" Alright alright, don't get your panties in a twist!" Inuyasha said, eyeing his brothers hands. Those things he decided, where deadly.

Inuyasha openned the door and let the people in, or more like the people pushed him aside and they all piled into the house, most carring their own form of alcohol in their hand. Some he could tell where hiding pipes and bongs under ther jackets and sweaters and he shivered. He was hosting one of the wildest parties ever!

" So Sango, how has everything been?" Kagome asked, picking a fry off her plate and eating it. She had spent from 4 -6 getting ready for this social gathering that Sesshomaru was holding, and her nerves where killing her. So what better way to nourish those wild nerves? Carbs of course!

" Me, I'm fine. What about you? Look at you!" Sango exclaimed, waving her hands elaboratly in the air.

Kagome looked down, a little nervous. Did she really look that bad? Sango noticing Kagome's misinterpetation of her words was quick to clearify for her.

" You look astounding! The last time I saw you, you were having some acne problems and some fashion issue. No offense." Sango added in at the end of her sentence.

" Thank you and none taken." Kagome smiled. She felt great. Sango was one to be bluntly honest, no matter who the person was. Kagome glanced down at her watch. She couldn't believe how fast the time went by while talking to Sango. She had missed it so much, talking to someone who she knew she could trust. She felt happy knowing she was going with her.

" Well Sango, it's almost 8, should we go to be ontime, or be casually late?" Kagome asked. She had never gone to a ' social gathering' before. Running her hands on the flat surface of the table before her, she looked around the room, then back at Sango, a sure sign of nervousness.

Sango looked at Kagome. She looked so different. This girl, while changed on the outside, and more confident on the inside, was still the unsure girl she always was. It would take time to change that, looking at her own watch, she decided. They had one more thing to do before they went, and then she felt, Kagome would look perfect.

" Well Kagome, I want to treat you to something before we go. So, I an opting for fashionably late,if you don't mind." Sango stood from the table and grabbed her purse. Holding her hands out infront of her, Sango smiled. " I am going to need your keys. It's a surpise, you aren't driving there missy."

Kagome stood as well and laughed at Sango, this was her friend, finally revealed to her again. The bossy, controlling, tempermental, loving, friendly, stubborn, outgoing Sango. Handing her car keys to Sango they walked outside their place of choice, WacDonalds, with smiles on their faces. Tonight was bound to be a great night.

The party was in full swing. Everyone who was invited turned up, according to Sesshomaru anyways. Inuyasha knew better though. Two people where missing, Kikyo hadn't arrived yet and he still felt bad about not inviting Kagome. He also knew though, that was Sesshomaru said was true. No one wanted to be friends with Kagome. She was un attractive with her acne and unapealing clothing. He remained her friend because she had helped him get Kikyo, unattentional or not, she had, and he appriecated it.

Inuyasha felt someone clap him on the back, turning, a guy in dreadlocks that reaked of weed smiled at him and said in a relaxed voice, " Awesome party. Dude."

" Thanks." Inuyasha was about to turn around when his eyes widened. " How the hell did you get in here?" He nearly yelled.

The guy turned to the front door, smiled and pointed, " The same way those chicks did. Through the door, man." Giving another clap to Inuyasha's back he walked away, stumbling and bumping into people.

Inuyasha was on his way to find out who they were, one looked vaguely familiar, but who knows. As he appoarched he saw Sesshomaru go to them and kiss the hand of the girl with long dark straight locks and bright saphire blue eyes.

Inuyasha turned around and muttered something about his brother and then thought to himself. ' Where's Kikyo?'

Sesshomaru turned to the door when he heard it open. He had just finished kicking some people out when two woman walked in. While both were attractive, one caught his eye. Catching his eye was hard, and uncommon, so he immediatly decided to walk over to them and introduce himself.

Grabbing the hand of the woman who had caught his eye he leaned over and kissed it softly. The skin was smooth and her nails were polish nicely and beautifully designed. Taking a sniff, he knew them to only be painted, unlike the girl beside her whose nails were acrylic.

" Welcome to my home, though I must ask, do you have an invitation." He said while staring into the saphire eyes of the beauty that had so successfully caught his attention.

" Well actually, no." She said with a small smile. Her eyes sparkled with hope. Not one to deny himself the pleasures of a beautiful girl, he gave her a smirk an led her in, giving a nod to her companion, who thankfully didn't follow but went off, as if in search of someone.

Kagome having no choice but to follow Sesshomaru, smiled a little, never had he even spared her a glance before, now he was holding her hand. She never felt more accepted in her life.

" Woud you like anything to drink? To smoke?" Sesshomaru said, while it may seem odd for someone such as himself to smoke pot, he was never able to drink enough to get drunk, but drugs, they did the trickest trick. They left him disoriented, and he had already smoked alittle already.

" Um sure. I've never smoked before though." She said nervously, was this going to turn him off? She liked the looks she was getting from being with him. She didn't want them to go back to making fun of her. She was willing to try anything.

" Ah well, today you shall experience it." Sesshomaru said, he had a plan, formulated that moment. The plan was plain, simple, and easy to remember, which was good because he planned on smoking too.

Kagome looked around nervously as Sesshomaru led her outside to a circle of people passing around a pipe. Sesshomaru stepped in to the circle of people and got the pipe passed to him, taking a hit he offered it to Kagome who stared at him with confusion in her eyes.

Chuckling lightly Sesshomaru moved over to her, lit the pipe, held the choke, and told her to breath in. He watched as she took as much as she could then moved away from him. The weed was cheap, not enough for him to feel anymore then the buzz he already had, but for the beauty beside him, it was more than enough.

Kagome started to cough and he looked at her. " Keep coughing, it increases your buzz." With that he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her into the house.

" Oh wow! Look at all the people. Haha! Oh my Gods." Kagome cried out with a large smile on her face, everything was tilted slightly and everyone seemed to be bouncing. She couldn't help laughing at them.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, the plan was working wonderfully. Allow her to experience drugs, allow her to grow an attachment to him, then maybe tomorrow, he'd invite her over again and they would have a quick fuck. Tonight he decided would be too soon. Expecially judging on how innocent she seemed. Although looking at her outfit, it made him wonder if she wanted something though. A white shirt that had large wide straps that covered her breasts and then met with the material wrapped around her middle, that did the same in the back. Then a low dipped black tank top worn underneath to preven her breasts from being seen. Her pants where tight and straighlegged, making her legs look amazing with the stilleto boots she wore to finish out the outfit.

Sesshomaru's eyes never stopped roaming her body, who was this girl? He watched her face as she giggled at things that are not that funny. He was so caught up at looking at her that he had not realized where he was unknowingly leading her, his room.

Coming into his room he looked at the girl he had with him. When did they get there? He went to move away but stopped when he felt a tug on his arm. Looking at her he was surprised by the lustful glint in her eyes. Well, he thought, this is going faster then expected.

Kagome starred at him. He was so handsome. She felt him pull away from her and she tugged on his arm, getting him to stop, he looked breathtaking. His eyes were glazed over by the drugs and his body language was so relaxed, she did the first thing that went through her brain. She jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and looked down when she felt his hands grab her thighs to support her. She lowered her head and slanted her mouth against his, her eyelids flutter closed and she felt his mouth respond by openning his mouth and letting his tongue run across her lips. Kagome let out a sigh as she felt his tongue on her lips and felt his tongue enter he mouth.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it, the little beauty jumped on him, his automatic reaction was to grab her thighs to support her, but she put her lips on his any thoughts of saving everything to tomorrow flew out the window, he was going to have her tonight, on his bed, in his room, while a party was going on downstairs.

Sango had left Kagome as soon as she saw Sesshomaru grab her hand and walk away at her. She was looking for her long time friend Miroku. They had tried dating a few years ago, but she couldn't stand his wandering hand and broke it off with him. Since then, she hadn't been able to find anyone to go out with, she realized eventually that it was because she compared them to Miroku.

Weaving in and out of the crowd she caught glimpses of Kagome and Sesshomaru once and a while but took no notice to it, she was on a mission. Find and Conquer. She was going to find Miroku, then conquer that damned hand of his. Finally she spotted Miroku leaning against the wall, his arm wrapped around a girl. Sango's eyes widend and she immediatly realized that while she had stayed single, he possibly and probably found another girl.

Sango decided that it was too late then to move away, she knew he saw her. Fine, she thought, I will go talk to him, and maybe just maybe I will get him back, even if I had to turn into a pervert. So with that frame of though she walked over to Miroku and the girl that was standing with him.

Miroku glanced up from the girl in his arms and saw Sango coming at him, his eyes widened. How he had missed that backside. Distangling from the girl he walked to meet Sango and wrapped her in a hug. His hand slowly making it's way to her ass. His eyes widened a fraction when instead of her slapping him and pulling away, she pushed herself closer to him and let out a moan.

" I've missed you Miroku." She whispered into his ear and nibbled on it.

This was i not /i the Sango he remembered, but who was he to complain. He felt Sango smile against his neck. She missed him that much. Well then, who was he to deny himself this beauty?

Kagome pulled away for a much needed breath and looked down at Sesshomaru, his eyes were hooded and he looked absolutly amazing. She ran her hands through his hair and felt herself lowered to bed, her hands leaving his hair. Looking up at Sesshomaru she let out a goofy smile as he pushed her on her back and crawled over her, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck.

In her mind, all she could think was, Sesshomaru wants me. Somewhere though, somewhere in her mind, something was telling her this wasn't right. Choosing to ignore that thought, she grabbed Sesshomarus head and pulled his lips to hers, and kissed him with a passion that was unheard of to her. Her eyes closed and let her body be consumed by the feeling of his hands and body.

She offered up her body to Sesshomaru and let go of any rational thoughts.

Review Please... Lemon in next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha walked around his house trying to find Kikyo. She should had been there. Where was she? Finally as he got to the rec-room he found her leaning against the pool table, her bottom pushed out and her skirt just barely covering her panties. If she was wearing any that is.

Walking up to her he placed his arms around her waist and ground his pelvis against her bottom. Kikyo squiled, and tried to wiggle her way from Inuyasha, causing him to let out a lust filled growl and push further against her. Turning her in his arms he looked down at her.

" There you are Kiki. I've been looking all over for you, we have some things to talk about." He said, while pulling her close to him so that she could feel his enlarged member.

" Yashi-baby. I've been here for a long time. How eager are you for that discussion?" She asked arching her back so she could get a look at his eyes. He let out a moan for a response pressed himself against her.

" That eager." He whispered in her ear. Picking her up he carried her out of the rec-room and into his bedroom.

Now both brothers seemed to have vacated their home.

----

Kagome ran the pad of her fingers over Sesshomaru cloth covered chest. She moaned as she felt his lips leave her own and start kissing down her jaw. A moan escaped her lips when he reached her pulse and sucked over it. Her fingeres soon found the bottom of his shirt and slid underneath to feel the hairless admonim and solid muscle that he was blessed with.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh when he felt the little beauty's fingers on his skin, sliding up and down his muscle, pulling away he smirked when he heard her whimper at the distance between them. Sesshomaru pulled his shirt over his head and flung it onto the ground so she could feel his upper body with out barriers.

Kagome moaned when she felt his muscles ripple under he fingers. He felt so perfect, so unearthly. Her clouded mind instructed her to take of her shirt and bra aswell. Was it fair for him to be half naked and not her? Who was she to be unfair, was all she heard.

Using her strength she rolled them over so she was on top of him and slowly slid her top off, then she removed her black tank top, leaving her in nothing but her bra. She moaned when she felt Sesshomaru's hands immediatly grab her breasts and pushed her chest forward. It just felt so good she couldn't say no if she wanted it to.

Sesshomaru's glazed eyes burned with lust as he fondled the breasts presented to him, they were covered in a lacy black and red bra that barely covered her. He reached one hand down and undid the bottom and zipper and slid the jeans as far off as he could.

Kagome moaned at the feeling of his hands running so gently down her thighs. She let out a little yelp and she was pushed backwards and found Sesshomaru on top of her. She sighed when she saw him give her a devilish smirk. Reaching for his body and flicked her hands away and grabbed them in one hand, with the other moved to lower he panties.

Sesshomaru nuzzled his face into her stomach then lower, and nipped at the skin above her folds as her black and red panties were removed. Lowering his head into the trimmed hairs he flicked his tongue over her enlarged clitoris and raised his hand from the lowered pants and slowly and carefully inserted a finger into her tight, moist entrance.

Kagome arched when she felt his fingue into her body and his tongue on her clitoris. She had never felt anything remotely like what she was feeling now. She felt Sesshomaru place another finger into her body and moaned loudly. She started to pump her hips to the rhythm he had set with his tongue and fingurs.

Sesshomaru moaned as he felt her tight walls clamp down onto his fingurs. He would be putting his member in there soon. He could only imagine how good it would feel. Removing his fingers he brough his tongue down to her entrance and pumped it in and out, while his fingures twirled her clitoris. He felt her body convulse around his tongue and drank her bitter, yet sweet moisture as if he would never again drink.

Kagome's body shuddered. What had just happened? It felt so amazing. Her breathing was laboured and un even. Her body shimmered with a light layer of sweat. She watched as he crawled up her body and placed a kiss on both of her bra covered breasts then lowered his head to hers and kissed her lips, allowing her to taste herself.

Kagome decided while he had given her amazing pleasure and his kisses were too good to pass up, that she needed to repay him. Once again rolling them over she brought her hands to his jeans. Undoing his pants she slowly slid them down his legs and then reached for the boxers waist and pulled them down as well. Her eyes widened a fraction as she took in his size. She had read about men being endowed greatly, but she never expected to see it, and to be doing things to it. It was huge!

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched her reaction to his size. He watched as she seemed to think about something and was about to tell her that she didn't have to do anything to him when he felt her velvety tongue run across the head of his member and slowly down his large shaft.

Kagome ran her tongue up and down Sesshomaru's enlargened member and smiled when she heard him moan. Moving back up to the head of his member she flicked her tongue over the slit, then opened her mouth wide and slowly lowered her head as far as she could with out gagging.

Sesshomaru had never seen a woman take in as much as she had into their mouth. He moaned when he felt her pump her head up and down his shaft as her hand covered the area that she couldn't reach, while the other played with his testicles.

Kagome pumped Sesshomaru as fast as she could and felt his hands tangle themselves in her hair and also felt his hips along with his hand push her forward, making her take in a little more of his member. She felt his body stiffin as he reached his release and as quickly as she could, swallowed his bitter load.

Sesshomaru was about to crawl over her to finally engage her in intercourse when a loud bang came from downstairs. With his member throbbing Sesshomaru spewed out a few indecent words and quickly through on some clothing and left to find out what happened downstairs.

Kagome's mind seemed to clear when she heard the bang from downstairs. She starred in bewilderment as she watched Sesshomaru get dressed, then quickly leave. In her mind she was remembering what had just happened and moaned. Slapping her hand against her forehead all she could think was, 'what have I done?'

Kagome jumped up off the bed and as quickly as she could manage, slipped back on her clothing and left the room. She needed to get away for a while. Maybe she should find Sango and go home.

------

" Sango, you've changed alot." Miroku whispered into her ear as they danced agaisnt eachother to the music playing in the living room. His hand rested on her hips and occasionally reached down and gave her ass a firm grabbing. He was surprised because she never hit him once for it.

" You'll find Miroku," she said, turning so that she was grinding her ass against his pelvis, " that I fixed a few minor problems." 'Like-', she thought, 'not having you around. Ass grabbing and all.'

Miroku let out a quiet groan as this new Sango ground against him and the most seductive manner. This was not the Sango he knew.

They continued dancing until they heard a loud bang come from somewhere around them. Sango immediatly turned to Miroku to ask what the sound was when a loud roar was heard above them.

" What the hell was that!" Sesshomaru roared at the top of the stairs. His eyes watched as people began to seperate and his eyes landed on a man with wavy dark hair with his face turned away from him.

Sesshomaru made his way down the stairs and walked over to the man. Once he reached the man, he turned and saw that he had his hands on his ears and the big bang was simply from him drunkenly steping on a empty joice box, obviously used to mix a drink or two.

Turning away from him he told everyone to continue what they were doing. He needed to go to his little beauty that he left upstairs in his room.

Kagome snuck down the stairs while everyone was looking towards the kitchen where Sesshomaru was, looking at some other guy. Quickly spotting Sango she walked over to her and her eyes widened in shock. She was back with Miroku?

" Sango? Um.. I was wondering if we could go now." She said loud enough for her to hear over the music that just began playing agian.

"Uh, hang on." Sango said, then turned to Miroku. " Hey, I am going to go now. I still have the same number, so don't be hesitant to call me." She stood on her toes and gave Miroku a light kiss on the check and turned to leave, but of course, not with out a little grope to her bottom.

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed Sango's hand. She was staying at her house tonight. She had some major stuff to tell her.

Pulling them outside of the house they got into her car and Kagome immediatly took off.

Sesshomaru made his way into his room after a few minutes. " Hey little beauty how about we-" He turned and realized that she wasn't there and moaned. Damn it, he thought, he really wanted to screw her. Now she was gone, and he didn't even get her number.

Deciding that he would try and find her, he put in his CD that was hidden in a desk drawer and grabbed the remote to his CD player. Laying on his bed he closed his eyes and sighed at least this was a neutral song. Decided that he would enjoy this song, then go downstairs to kick everyone out, he let his whole body relax and listened to the music.

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything

Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about

That's what you get for falling again

You can never get 'em out of your head

It's the way

That he makes you feel

It's the way

That he kisses you

It's the way

That he makes you fall in love

----

Alright so there wasn't a Lemon, but close enough, no? Well, this song is Pretty Girl (The Way)- Surgarcult. I hope you like it. Review please :)

A/N: Alright.. I am tring to update as frequently as possible.. I have exam's in just over a week and I really have to crack down and study, along with finish up assignments. I just wanted to give you guys a fair warning. Oh yea, I am starting to add chapters to _Bound to have fun_ go check it out and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The car ride back to Kagome's house was silent. Not tense, but not relaxed either. Both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts and were to caught up to talk to each other.

Kagome kept her eyes on the road, trying to think of anything other than what she had done with Sesshomaru. Did this make her a whore? What would people say if they found out? Should she even tell Sango? Kagome's mind was buzzing with thoughts, some that she would rather not have even considered.

Sango on the other hand was staring out the window, her eyes held a wicked gleam, and if Kagome could have seen them, she would have known that she was formulating a plan. A plan, of course, to get Miroku back. Sango had decided that it was alright for Miroku to grope, as long as he only groped her. That had to make Miroku _ and _her happy.

When the two girls arrived at the house, they tried to remain as silent as possible. It was going good until Kagome, who was lost in her thoughts of Sesshomaru, didn't look where she was going, and tripped over Buyo.

"AH!" Kagome yelled as she fell to the ground. Trying to reach her hand out to steady her fall she grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be Sango's leg. Sango let out a yelp and tumbled on to Kagome. Both layed as they were, not saying a word. They waited a few moments and slowly stood back up, being careful to not make more noise.

Kagome stood and looked at Sango. Kagome smiled sheepishly at Sango and mouthed an ' I'm sorry' and turned around. Slowly and silently they crept up the stairs to Kagome's room. As soon as Sango was in the room, they closed the door, flicked on the lights and jumped on the bed giggling.

Why did they always manage to be so clumsy when they were around each other?

After they had settled down Kagome and Sango rolled off the bed and got into some pajama's. After they had done that they layed once again on Kagome's bed and put in a movie. Thankfull that Kagome had a T.V. and DVD player in her room, at the end of her bed. It was perfect.

As they watched the previews, both too lazy to crawl up and hit menu, seeing as how they left the remote on the T.V. a smirk formed on Kagome's face.

" So, Sango. What is going on between you and Miroku?" Kagome looked out the corner of her eye at Sango, wanting to see her reaction.

" No way Kagome. You know this is a trade-trade deal. You say something juicy, then I do. That's the rules." Sango smirked. She had a feeling that something happened to Kagome, why else would they leave the party before they were asked?

Kagome's smirk fell at this. She had decided while putting on her pajama's that she wouldn't tell Sango, it was just so, so, well, so personal. Kagome looked at Sango again who was smiling and looking at the screen. Sango was someone she trusted. Right?

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. She would eventually tell her anyways, may as well get it over with. Turning her full body to Sango, she watched as Sango did the same, both looking at each other for a minuted before Kagome blurted out,

"I'm a whore."

Sango let out a small yelp at Kagomes confession. Kagome a whore? She finally got over her shock and started to laugh.

"Sango. Shh. Mom will here you and get mad. Sango, please!" Kagome begged her eyes watering. Her friend was laughing at her when she told her a secret.

" Kagome.. haha.. you.. ha.. are not a.. hahaha.. whore...haha" Sango laughed out and brought a hand to her eye and whiped a tear away. The way Kagome had looked when she said it. It was just so funny. Her eyes were downcast, her lips quivering, and her checks were flushed. Normally she wouldn't laugh like that, but did Sango mention she was wearing Winnie the Pooh pajama's.

How could she _not _ laugh at Kagome? Exactly.

" I have to be a whore!" Kagome nearly screamed. Keeping her voice low only because her mother would hear them and get very upset.

"Kagome, why do you have to be a whore?" Sango asked, quirking a brow in curiousity. Why in the world did Kagome have to be a whore?

" Because I fooled around with Sesshomaru." She said just above a whisper, causing Sango to lean forward.

"What?" Sango asked. " All I heard was ' Because fooled aru.' "

Kagome looked down to her lap, but that didn't stop the blush from rising to her checks. Why was it so embarrasing? It's not like Sango hadn't done that sort of stuff before. Right? Too many questions.

" Because I fooled around with Sesshomaru." She said fiercly now.

"What?"

"Because. I. Fooled. Around. With. Ses.Sho.Ma. Ru!" She said in a very stressed voice.

Sango's eyes widened and she fell off the bed onto the hard floor. Crawling back on the bed, her eyes were wide and unblinking. Kagome fooled around with Sesshomaru!?

"What?" Kagome said, her voice quite. This was so embarrassing.

Sango lowered her head and shook it. Bring it back up to look at Kagome she smiled.

" Well, was he any good?" She said with a perverted smile on her face.

"Sango! You've been seeing Miroku too much!" Kagome said, grabbing one of her pillows and slamming it against Sango's face.

" Ow. Firstly, I _have not_ . Secondly, I am very serious, was he any good?" She said her eyes serious and determined. She _ would _ get answers.

---

Sesshomaru rose from his bed when the song ended. Walking out of his room and walked to the top of the stairs and looked at the crowd. It was starting to thin out, but it was still pretty full, he needed them out so that the cleaning staff who lived in the house could clean immediatly.

Going down the stairs, he searched everywhere for Inuyasha, but could not find him. Walking back up to the top of the stairs he decided not to go anywhere_ remotely near _ Inuyasha's room for the time being.

Turning so he was facing the crowd he signaled the DJ and got him to turn off the music. After a few whines from the crowd about the music being shut off he cleared his throat and quickly started talking.

"Leave my house immediatly. The pary is over." He stared at them and saw them turn to each other to start dancing again. " Now!" He yelled. He noticed that after they heard that, many ran out the door in fear of his wrath. Sesshomaru stood at the stairs, watching them leave, being sure to watch. He didn't need someone walking around with a family heirloom, or some other thing his father valued.

Once they had all left he walked down the stairs and into a corridor that had been concealed so that the staff wouldn't be bothered. He had pre-warned them about tonight, so they had been in bed for a while. Walking up to the door, he knocked and told them he needed the house clean by 7 am. Hearing a reply he turned and walked back up the stairs to his room.

When Sesshomaru woke up that morning he sniffed the air. What was that scent? It smelt very pleasant and unfamiliar to his room. Not that his room smelt, but this scent was definitly female. Glancing around his room and listening for any sounds he found no woman apparrel anywhere and no out of place sound. Strange.

Climbing out of his bed he walked over to the door in his room that led to his bathroom. He needed to wash off the nights actions. Why did he smell like that female scent? Yet another strange thing.

Getting into the shower he ran his hands through his hair and rinsed it. Shampooing it twice, just to make sure he got off any scent that wasn't him, along with any filth he picked up last night.

Rinsing his body and stepping out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his room. Drying his body off, he tried to determine why the scent was heavily laced around his room. Mainly his bed. He didn't have to think long about what he probably did in his bed, but he was upset for not remembering. Forgetting things just wasn't his style, and usually caused trouble.

Putting on a pair of jogging pants and a muscle shirt he grabbed a small, sweat towel and walked downstairs, first to make sure the house was clean, then to the work out room. Walking into the living room, he frowned. While it was cleaned, it just didn't look as clean as it had before the party. Deciding to inspect the rest of the house first before he got his cleaning staff to clean it up some more he left the living room.

The kitchen was glittering and shining. That was what he called a clean room. Upon further inspection he found that the garbage had been taken out, the dishes cleaned, dried, put away, the floor swept and mopped until he could see himself.

" Very Nice." He said to himself. Walking out of the kicthen and into other rooms, he saw them to meet his expectatons of clean and neat.

Walking back over to the staffs corridor, he knocked on the door and waited until he got a response. The door openned and the head maid came out.

" Can I be of some assistance Master Sesshomaru?" She said with respect and bowed to him.

" Actually, the living room does not meet my standards. Please have someone vaccuum again and dust, I want the house to look perfect.

The maid bowed and retreated back into the corridor, upset that someone in her staff did a poor job in the eyes of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. Happy that everything was taken care of he turned and continued on his way to the work out room. He needed to sweat and think. What the hell was that smell from?

Entering the work out room a thought stuck him. He was going to have to shower_ again_.

----

Not to long, but don't worry, the next chapter will be out tomorrow, promise.

Review Please

Alyssa :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers, and answer a couple questions :). 1) Sesshomaru remembers doing stuff with someone, just not who, he never did get her name, I guess it is not to clear, I will have to go back and fix that one day. 2) Inuyasha saw Kagome when she entered the party, I think in chapter 4, when the 'stoner' is talking to him. Inuyasha didn't recognize her though, because she has..cleaned-up, so to say.

Anyways, I am going to be slowling down with the updates soon.. Busy time of year.

Enjoy the next chapter:)

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru sat on his bed, bobbing his head to the cursed song, that got him into the mess he was currently in. While to others it may seem like nothing. To Sesshomaru, he was in a pretty pickle. Expecially about that girl. Who was she?

_ You think that you know me_

_You think that I'm only_

_When everything I do is to get tangled up in you_

He couldn't help but mutter the words. He couldn't help but listen to the song, that was ment to be a secret. It was just so damn good! Reaching over his bed to the night stand beside it, he pulled his yearbook from last year. He didn't recognize her, so she couldn't possibly be in his grade. That is of course, assuming she goes to his school, and is not a new person to the school.

Turning through the pages, he stopped at Inuyasha's grade. She could have been a year younger, alot of the girls Inuyasha's age were attractive. Scanning over the images he stopped at the name, Higurashi, Kagome. As he looked at her, he saw something new in her face.

She didn't seem to be as pimply as before, and he noticed just how bright her blue eyes were, and how her face, was actually, kinda pretty.

Snapping the yearbook shut he shuddered._ What the hell _? Did he just think that_ Kagome Higurashi _ was _attractive_ in some way?

Maybe it was all the music, maybe he should put in a more i manly /i CD. Curse his music for making him think things he shouldn't. Leaving his yearbook on the bed, he walked over to his stereo and took out Skye Sweetman to replace it with one of his 'Cover' CD's.

The one's he made his friends believe he listened to. Fools. Really.

i_Hold your breath quiet now dont say a word_

_You could run (but) it wont do any good_

_Prayers forsaken when you lose faith inside_

_It's not time to die  
_

Sesshomaru cringed when her heard the screaming coming from his stereo. How could humans listen to this? No matter, he needed some 'male' musice to think straight again.

_ Your life_

_Is it a lie_

_When you get what your looking for_

_Your craves subside_

_Or will you crawl into_

_A casket_

_An early tomb_

_Lay down and give up inside_

_She'd rather die  
_

Sesshomaru walked over to his laptop and openned up his interent. He needed to keep himself occupied, what better to do then clear his facebook, myspace, _and _ hotmail, of love messages from females and on occasion; males.

Deciding to open facebook, he went to his new friends and deleted all the females and males. He only had this damned thing because his friend pushed him into it. He did the same with MySpace and Hotmail, all the while hoping that the little beauty had added him somehow.

How could anyone _ not_?

----

Kagome stuttered as Sango asked if he was any good. How did she answer that. She had no one to compare him to! What was she thinking? She couldn't tell Sango this stuff. It was embarrassing. Kagome felt her cheeks redden and sighed. She had no choice did she?

" Aha! I knew it. He was amazing eh! Should have known. Oh Kagome you Hoochie." Sango teased, watching as Kagome's blush grew redder than it was already.

" Sango!" Kagome said, slapping said persons arm. Was she serious? Since when was Sango so, so, so Miroku-ish? It was not a laughing matter. Now the world had another pervert to deal with. Great. Just dandy.

" What? You are the one who did it! _Not _ me. Although if I had the chance..." Sango trailed off, looking over Kagome's head and she gave a little shudder. Shaking her head she looked at Kagome whose mouth was hanging open and eyes wide open in shock.

What had Sango just said? What was she just imagining? Nevermind. Kagome did _ not_ want to know. No she definitly didn't.

" Sango, what I say, stays in confidence. Right?" Kagome said, locking her blue eyes with Sango's brown ones.

" Yea, yea, yea. Now would you tell me?" Sango eyes Kagome. She had better tell her or Sango planned on pinning her down and beating it out of her. She hoped it didn't come to that though.

" Alright. Just for future refrence I was stoned. I can not be blamed for any of my actions after that."

" Quit stalling and tell me."

"Okay. Okay! We went to the room, and we fooled around. The End."

Sango eyed Kagome. She was a clever little thing, wasn't she. Well she would let it go now. Later though, Kagome would have no choice but to spill, although, she wasn't sure if she really needed Kagome to.

------

Inuyasha and Kikyo had been laying in bed all night, after doing thier little work out. Inuyasha had Kikyo firmly in his arms, her back pressed flat against his chest. Lowering his head to her neck he took a deep breath of her scent and nuzzled his nose into her neck. Her hair smelt of herbs and sweat.

Pulling back he looked out his window and his eyes widened. It was morning. Was he late for school or was it a weekend? Suddenly his brain back tracked. **It was morning** Sesshomaru was going to _ kill _ him.

Frantically rolling around he managed to pull the covers off of Kikyo and successfully tangle himself in them. Not realizing that he was getting closer the bed he kicked around until he fell over the edge and on to the floor. Standing, he turned to Kikyo who was looking at him and fell to the ground.

" Yashie, what are you doing?" Kikyo rolled over the bed to peer down at him.

" No-nothing." He stuttered, affected slightly by her nudity.

"Yashie-baby, can you give me a blanket? I am freezing!" Kikyo whinned and streched out on of her arms.

" Feh. Bet I could keep you warmer than my stupid blanket." Inuyasha growled out.

" Oh yea?" Kikyo said, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

Inuyasha growled, rolled out of the blankets and climbed on the bed; leaving the blankets behind. They wouldn't be needed those.

" Yashie!" Kikyo squeeled as he rolled them over until he was in a position he liked. " Just make me warm already!"

Inuyasha smirked, he'd make her warm alright.

-------

Sesshomaru wanted to scream. He has enough of the damned so called "music". He mentally pulled his hair out as it continued to play. All this made him want was to listen to more Skye Sweetman or something. This was not helping him at all!

He walked over to his stereo, pulled the CD out and through it onto his bed. Why? Why did he have to like music the was girly? Maybe it's genetic? Oh no he had female genes! Nonsense. He just had good taste. Right?

----

Needless to say Kagome and Sango had gotten very little sleep after the party. All Kagome could think about was that she had fooled around with _ the_ Sesshomaru. All Sango could think about was what Kagome had done and what she had planned for Miroku.

So when Luna came in to wake them at 10 am she didn't get to far. Both girls groaned and through the blankets over thier heads. Luna shook her head at thier antics and decided she would give them one more hour. She had heard them giggling last night.

Closing the door the behind her she smiled. She was glad the Kagome still had Sango. Even if they didn't see each other often, they would always remain close friends.

----

Alright. Next Chapter will be good I promise!

Review Please

Alyssa :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

---

Well the day had been a busy one for Kagome and Sango. They got up, ate, watched t.v and then Kagome drove Sango home. That was the day, because by the time t.v. time was over, it was dark and time for a bed time snack. Kagome seemed to be a bit burned out, while Sango, well, Sango was Sango. We'll leave it at that.

Sunday had been a rather boring day. While doing nothing was boring, it always seemed more fun when it was with someone else. Now, there was no Sango to keep her company. Kagome smiled a sad smile as she realized that she probably wouldn't be seeing Sango for a while and it was a slightly depressing thought.

Kagome wondered around her house, picking up random things, wondering what she would do tomorrow. Tomorrow would be Monday. Monday means school. Sesshomaru is going to see her, he is going to find out that she is Kagome Higurashi. What would he say? What would he do?

Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru wasn't her biggest concern. She was more worried about Inuyasha. Would he fully accept her now? Would she be good enough now that she wore better clothing and her skin was clear? What would happen. In an ideal world Inuyasha would immediatly dump Kikyo and go out with her, but Kagome was no fool. Inuyasha would never do that, because she, Kagome, would never do the things that Kikyo does with him.

Kagome walked upstairs to her room. Maybe she should just get some sleep? That sounded like a perfect plan to her, so slipping into a long t-shirt she removed her bra and panties, put on a clean pair and set her alarm. Once that was done she walked over to her bed and crawled in. Maybe after sleep and a hot shower in the morning she would know what to do.

---

Sesshomaru walked around his room slowly, he had just gotten up and was still waiting for the feeling to return to his legs. Slowly he felt the pain ease into his feet and calves. He must have slept odd last night. Then the pain turned to stabbing sensation which then turned to tingle and finally his foot was awake.

His first plan for the day was to get a nice shower. If he planned to run into the beauty from the party he had to be looking and smelling his best. He would not meet such a creature smelling like, well, like his half-brother. How disgusting. He still pondered on how anyone was attracted to him, his scent was disgusting. Sesshomaru shook his head, he would _not_ think of his brother, it would put him in a fawl mood.

Heading to the shower, he made sure he used his best shampoo's and conditioner's. Not that he used anything less but he wanted to make sure that when he saw the beauty that he was smelling his best.

Getting out of the shower he quickly put on his uniform and walked downstairs. Getting to school would be a hassle today. Either he walked or got a limo. His car was currently in the shop, getting a tire change, so he wouldn't be driving it, and the was the only car he would drive.

He didn't want to scare the beauty if she went to his school, by the crowds of people that would flock to him if he arrived in the limo, but he also did not want to walk. Deciding that he would take the limo until he was a block away, he called for his driver to pull around up front.

----

Kagome moved around her room slowly. She was slightly nervous to go to school. What would people think of her, because obviously she would be Kagome Higurashi. She didn't look _ that _different. At least a teacher would recognize her.

Putting on her uniform she frowned. Her body still looked the same in the uniform. How could people not recognize her? Looking in the mirror, she felt a smile tug at her lips, her face however, look amazing. So clear, she ran her fingers over her cheeks, they look so smooth that she had to feel them. Smooth they were.

Kagome walked down stairs after making sure her straightner was off, she didn't want to be responsible for burning down the house.

Grabbing some toast her mom had made she headed outside to make the walk to school.

"Kagome dear, take the car. I don't have anything planned for the day." Luna called as the door was closing behind her daughter.

Kagome's head popped inside the house, "really?"

Luna nodded her head with a smile and tossed Kagome the keys. " Just don't get into any trouble. Love you, have a good day at school."

Kagome smiled and walked outside to the car. How exciting was this. Her mom had never given her the car to take to school before, so this was some pretty exciting stuff. Walking to the car, she put her bag in and climbed into the drivers seat.

When Kagome got out of her car she thanked the God's that she was early because suddenly cars started piling into parking spots, and she knew that it would have been impossible for her to get the spot she had with the car reversed in if all the other cars were there. It was the closest to the door which made it a really popular spot.

When Kagome got inside the school she immediatly went to Inuyasha's locker, she wanted to greet him when he got to school. Hopefully he would like how she looked now. Looking over she saw Sesshomaru down the hall at his locker. He looked amazingly good to her. Well he always did, but now that she knew him to have a nice side, he looked even better.

Kagome gave him a small smile as he looked over at her, and he returned it. Turning her head after she saw Inuyasha coming and couldn't help the full smile that came to her lips.

" Hey Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha focused his eyes on the girl that called his name and was at his locker. Who was she? She looked kind of like Kagome. She couldn't be, could she?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, she looked like her, but she didn't.

"uh, who else would it be?" Kagome said and gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"But you're so, you're so --" Inuyasha stuttered only to be cut off by another voice.

"Beautiful. Hi! I'm Hojo!"

"What, what happened to you?" He stuttered to her completely ignoring the new comer.

"Nothing? My face cleared up that's all. Why? Does it look bad?" She said in a whisper, getting nervous that he still thought she looked bad.

" No, you look good, I just never.." He trailed off looking at her. He couldn't believe how much she looked like Kikyo with her face cleared up and hair straightened and cut. Kikyo would be pissed.

" You look beautiful. May I ask what your name is?" Hojo asked Kagome stepping infornt of her.

Kagome nodded her head. She understood where he was coming from. What was she expecting? Him to hug her and whisper that he always thought she was beautiful anyways

Hojo waited for her to say her name but he got no answer. Promting her he asked, " Your name is..?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized she had been ignoring someone. " I'm so sorry, my name is Kagome Higurashi."

Hojo's eyes widened. This beauty before him was Kagopickme? Oh well she was beautiful now. That's all that mattered.

----

Sesshomaru's ride to school had been uneventful, along with the one minute walk he took. Although he saw a car parked in his usual space, said car's driver was lucky that he wasn't driving today, or else there would be serious hell to pay.

Going to his locker he saw the beauty at a locker. It looked like she was waiting for someone. Although she did not know who she was waiting for. He turned back to his locker a second later, and put in the combination, opening the locker he looked back over at the beauty and smiled when she gave him a small one.

Well, he thought, she remembers me, but who wouldn't?

He was getting his books out for his first class when he heard her call his brothers name. How did she know him?

My eyes narrowed at what I heard next.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl in horror. She was _who_!? He watched from afar as he heard Inuyasha talking to her.

"Kagome?" He heard his brother whisper out uncertainly.

"Um, who else would it be?" The girl said and gave Inuyasha a hit on the shoulder.

"But you're so, you're so --" Inuyasha stuttered only to be cut off by another voice.

"Beautiful. Hi! I'm Hojo!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He fooled around with Higurashi? The world was coming to an end.

Sesshomaru snapped his eyes open. It was one thing to look at a picture and think she was attractive but to find out that he had actually fooled around with her was another. It was disgusting. He would have to talk to her later, maybe after school when all the students had left.

People could never find out that he had touched her in anyway.

-------

Alright, so there was hardly any interaction between Sesshomaru and Kagome in this chapter, but things just didn't work out. I knew where I wanted the story to go, I just had to get there first lol. Always the hard part.

Well I hope you liked it!

Review please

Alyssa.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome was so confused. Who was this guy that was talking to her and why did he want to talk to her now? Kagome glanced over to Sesshomaru quickly, but he had turned his back to her. Was he mad at her?

Kagome glanced back up at the boy who introduced himself as Hojo was finishing off a sentence.

"...me?"

Kagome blinked her eyes at hom. What did he just say?

" Pardon?" Kagome asked a slight blush coming to her cheeks because she was caught not listening.

" I said, ' Would you like to go to the movies with me?' " Hojo looked her in the eyes, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

Kagome gave him a soft smile but slowly shook her head. " I am sorry Hojo, but I can't."

Hojo gave her a small smile of understanding and walked away.

Kagome sighed as he left her in the hallway. Why did she just refuse a date? It is not like she got asked out on dates before. Not that she could remember anways.

" Ahem."

Kagome turned her head when she heard the sound, " Oh my Gods Inuyasha! How long have you been there? I totally forgot about you. I mean, I didn't forget about you, I just well you know..." She babbled on.

Inuyasha glared at her and scrowled. Turning around he walked away from her. He needed to go find Kikyo.

--------

Sesshomaru turned around and was going to just glare at Higurashi, but when he saw that she was all alone, he knew he had to take the oppurtunity and talk to her. Walking quickly and silently, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a room that was near by. Why it was open? He had no idea.

Kagome was about to scream but when she saw who it was that had grabbed her she stopped herself. She assumed that once he discovered who she really was that he would not want to talk to her again, but here he was, pulling her into a class room.

" Higurashi" He said in a cold tone, his eyes glaring at her.

Maybe he didn't like her after all.

" Umm yea?" Kagome whispered, the way he was glaring at her was frightening. What happened to the nice Sesshomaru?

" I want you to know that, after this conversation, you will cease to look at me, think of me, attempt to speak with me, and most certainly, refrain from any thoughts of my person being with yours with any other feeling besides distaste. Is that clear?" Sesshomaru glared at Kagome, daring her to speak back to him, or to disagree with what he said.

" But.. why?" Kagome mumbled, she looked down, tears coming to her eyes. Was she still not good enough?

" Because you are below this Sesshomaru, that is why. You will never speak of the night between us to anyone. Now I must be off, wait a few moments and leave after me." Sesshomaru turned his back to her, his head raised in the air, and left the room.

Kagome sat down at the desk closest to her, and put her hand over her face. Hiding her tears and all but silent sobs from the world. A few moments later she pulled herself together, and left the classroom. Just as she did the bell rang.

"Perfect." Kagome mumbled under her breath. All she needed was to be late for class.

------

Sesshomaru walked swiftly to his class. No need to be late. His day was begining fairly well. He was looking impeccable as always, he managed to corner Higurashi and tell it to her straight, and was still going to make it to class on time.

Walking into class he walked over to the desk in the far back corner, by a window. He enjoyed the seat the most because he was able to avoid lustful glances from the female population and glares from the males. Well most males. Some males lusted him to. What could he say, he was _that_ desirable.

Settling into his desk, he looked at the window and watched as those who were tardy for class dashed across the grounds to get into the building sooner. Holding back a smirk and realized that Higurashi would be late as well.

When the bell rang thier teaching began his lecture on the cycle of the food chain. After a few moments of explaining the different niches there was a knock at the door.

The teacher sighed as he walked over to open the door for whomever it was. He was startled when he saw an unfamiliar student as his door.

"Can I help you, Miss...?" The teacher asked, the girl infront of him was a pretty little thing, and if he was a teenager and not already married and in love, he would go for her.

" Um. It's Kagome, sir." She said, confused as to why he didn't recognize him.

" Miss Higurashi! Well then, come on in, take your seat, we've just begun learning about animal niche's." He closed the door behind her and waited for he to get settled before beginning the lesson. He could hardly believe that was Higurashi.

------

Kagome mentally groaned when she saw that the only seat available was next to none other than Sesshomaru, she had never realized he was in this class. She was usually sitting front and center and she never glanced at people when they entered the classroom.

Sitting down she immediatly tried to focus on what he teacher was explaining about the animal food chain, but her mind kept on thinking about the male sitting next to her. She just didn't understand why he said what he did to her. It's not like she is unappealing anymore, if the offer from Hojo, and the shock on Inuyasha's face was anything to go by.

She sighed lightly when the teacher annouced that they would be working in pairs for the next assignment, which ment she would be with Sesshomaru. This was not to her liking. She did not want to work with Sesshomaru, anymore than he probably wanted to work with her.

-----------

As the teacher came by with the project outline Sesshomaru frowned in his head. This was _not_ suppose to happen. He was suppose to be free of Higurashi forever, but now he was sitting beside her, and being forced to work with her for a month on the project. He was not pleased. Not pleased in the least.

What would people think, when they saw him with her? Well she wasn't unattractive, that is for sure. Sesshomaru sighed. Even when he was disgusted about her, he still thought she was attractive. That was wrong, very wrong and if he didn't know he was in perfect health, he would go and get help.

" Sesshomaru, when would you like to get started on the project? It is pretty big..." Kagome's small voice reached his ears and he smirked. Good, she should be scared to talk to him. She was below her, as was everyone in the vacinity. They were all worthless.

" Tonight, at the public library. I do not want to have to tell the teacher that you were not a adaquate partner, so be on time and prepared to work." Sesshomaru said, and began to gather his items as the class came to a close.

" Um... Sesshomaru..?" Kagome whispered to him, nervous to say anything wrong.

"Yes, Higurashi?"

" What time tonight, you never did say..?"

" 7 O'clock. Do not be late. Now, refrain from addressing me until tonight." Sesshomaru snarled at her. Would the wench just leave him alone? He felt a tap on his shoulder. Of course not.

" What do you want now Higurashi!" He snapped out, his anger rising to a very high level.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Who the hell did he think he was? She was sick and tired of him treating her like this. Feeling her anger rise at how rude he had been to her all day she was about to raise her hand to slap him when she made a decision.

She would not let him bother her. She would be cool, collected, and everything he hasn't seen in her yet! Yes, that was what she would do.

" Forgive me you royal pain. I was merely going to tell you that the bell had rang. Also, I would also prefer not to have to tell the teacher that you were less than a good partner for this project. So if you would please show up on time tonight, and be prepared to work, there should be no problems. Good bye Sesshomaru."

Kagome stormed away a evil grin on her face. She understood that she had just spoke down to Sesshomaru, that she had dismissed him like he was unimportant and not worthy of _her_. Life was sweet.

She'd have to thank the decorator of this room. It must be the fung shway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she entered her house after school. Needless to say, it had been a long day. Between the fight with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha ignoring her, Kikyou glaring at her, and having the male population all look at her with lust in her eyes, it had caused for a stress filled day. Nevermind that she had to re-introduce herself to all her teachers.

" Ok sweetie. What are you plans for tonight? Anything special?" Her mom called from the kitchen, where she was no doubt cooking up a storm.

" I have to go to the library at 7 to work on a science project. Can I take the car?" Kagome answered as she was taking off her shoes and heading to

the kitchen to see her mom.

" Oh, I'm sorry hunny, I need the car at 7:30, I can give you a ride if you want. What time do you want to be picked up at?" Her mom turned to her blocking the stove from view.

" Um, ok, I'll just call you when I need a ride, is that ok? And what are you making?" Kagome's curiosity was peaked when her mom turned around swiftly and called out, "Nothing."

Something was up. And she was going to find out.

Or, her over active imagination was at work again. More than likely.

---

He couldn't believe it, he had to work with her for a month. Well, it would probably be a good time to re-inforce upon her that they were not to communicate.That raises a concern for him though, he would have to further communicate with her to re-inforce that they were not to communicate. Alas, was the world out to get him? Possibly. Although, considering he was rather smart, and admittly she was too, they might be able to get the homework done long before the month time alotted. That would be perfect. Walking upstairs to his room he saw a note on his door, telling that his car was ready and in the garage. Perfect.

Maybe the world wasn't out to get him after all.

---

" I've been denied, all the best, ultra sex.." Kagome sang along with the radio, looking out the window as her mom drove her to the library.

" Kagome-Lee! What are you singing?" Her mother exclaimed.

" It's a song mom. No worries, I am not going to be having sex anytime soon."

" That's what the girl Ayumu said, and you know what she did?"

"..Um.."

" She went out and had sex!"

" Mom you're making that up! You're crazy!"

" No matter, I am your mother!"

" Ugh, you're a-"

" Oh look! Here we are! The public library!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her mothers antics. Of course her mother would say that a song could make people have sex. Possibility, improbable. Unless of course the person has no brain and can not think for themselves. Which was clearly not her.

Kagome sighed as she realized what her mother had just said. The words of doom. Public Library. Not that she didn't like reading, she did. She hated what she was going there to do, who she was going to have to do it with more exactly. Sesshomaru.

" Bye mom. I'll call you when I need a ride!" She said as she slowly got out of the car, trying desperatly to avoid going inside.

" Kagome, get your butt in gear missy! I have places to be and people to see!"

" Alright, alright I'm gone. What's got you in the wierd mood anyways?"

" Nothing, be safe, work hard, and I love you!"

" Love you too!" With that Kagome slamed the door shut and walked into the library. She had nowhere else to go now. There was no avoiding Sesshomaru for Gods know how long.

" Your late." A deep voice sounded from behind her.

For a moment she didn't know what to do. She was late? No, no, and no! She was never late. Ever!

" Um, it would seem that you are, considering you are behind me, now wouldn't it Sesshomaru?"

" Silly girl. I am never late, I arrive when I plan to, never a second later or earlier."

" Oh, I get it! You i _planned_ /i to be late."

" Woman, I most certainly did not. I am not late. I am on time. You are late!"

" But you aren't infront of me, you are behind me!"

" That would be because I came to retrive you so that you may know where we will be sitting. Now be quiet."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. She openned her mouth to retort when she saw a glare sent her way from both the librarian and Sesshomaru. She couldn't fend off two glares! She lowered her head and defeat and began follwing him when she saw his feet turn and move away. Looking up at him so she wouldn't walk into him or something else, she couldn't help but admire his back. The way his shoulderblades pulled against his t-shirt, and his broad shoulders themselves.

Sesshomaru smirked when he saw her conceed to his glare. No one could stand up to that. He smiled smugly, his ego going up a few un-needed notches. He lead her to the table he had chosen out. It was at the back in enclosed in book cases, so hopefully no one would see him with Higurashi. He wanted to keep their group work on the downlow.

" So...want to split this work up into parts?" He heard her soothing voice sound out. Wait, soothing? That's just nonsense, obviously he smoked to much this weekend, it was messing with his mind.

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru responded with. He sat down and looked over the assignment, grabbed his notebook and started looking for some information they may have gotten in class.

"O..Kay.." Kagome replied slowly, unsure of what was going on. Were they splitting it up into parts or what?

" Higurashi, must I do this whole project? If this a adequate show of your intellegence then it seems that I may have to." Sesshomaru said, still looking through his notebook.

Kagome's eyes widened. Who did he think he was? She was one of the top in the class. How dare he! " I assure you Sesshomaru that I am more than adequate to help with this assignment, however you didn't tell me what we were doing."

Sesshomaru paused what he was doing, putting down his notebook, he laced his fingers together and looked at Kagome with narrowed eyes. " Clearly we are putting it into parts. Now why don't you go look for a book or something while I go through the class notes."

Kagome was going to agrue with him when she realized that it was pointless. He would i not /i get the best of her. Kagome looked to be sure what he assignment was about before she left in search of a book. Ah, they were in the right section too. Was it luck, or did he plan it all out?

Kagome looked around for books and noticed one that looked to be good a few shelves above her heard. Standing on her toes and stretching her whole body she tried to reach it but couldn't. Hearing a sound behind her she turned toward Sesshomaru to see if it was him that made the sound.

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome and had only one though, ' what a nuisance'. She couldn't even grab a book by herself, who were they to partner one such as he with one such like her. Sneering at her he stood up and walked towards the bookshelf to grab the book for the girl. When he reached her he walked very close causing her to step back and hit the bookshelf. Suddenly books started to fall around them causing Kagome to jump forward towards Sesshomaru. Kagome immediatly pulled herself tight to his body, her hands resting on his chest and buried her head in his chest just below her hands to avoid being hit by any more books that may fall.

Kagome gasped as she felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her. She was expecting him to shove her away and sneer somemore for touching his body and for being so clumsy. She didn't mean to knock the books down. Kagome pulled her head back and tilted it back so that she could look at Sesshomaru. The books had stopped falling but he still had his arms around her.

Sesshomaru didn't know what possessed him to wrap her in his arms. He didn't know why he got worried when the books started to fall around her. he didn't know why he could stop looking into her eyes when she looked up at him. All he knew was that he was mesmorized by her blue depths and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He started to bring his head down and watched as her mouth dropped open slightly, making her lips all the more inviting. Looking back to her eyes he saw her eyelids start to droop close and that they had a slightly glassy appearance now. His lips where but a breath away and her eyes finally closed, and he closed the distance quickly and pressed his lips against her soft ones.

Running his tongue along her lips he waited for her lips to part. He was not let down when they openned a second later. Slipping his tongue into her mouth he ran his agaisnt her own. He felt her start to ran her hands up along his chest to go around his next and that's when he gained control over his body.

Pulling away from her and taking a step back he glared at Kagome. What was she i doing /i to him? Grabbing the book he intially went over there for he tossed it to her then turned towards the desk. He quickly started packing all his belongings back into his bag.

Kagome was stunned, she didn't know what to say. He had started to kiss her, but now he seems mad at her. He made no sense! Noticing that he was packing all his stuff she bent down and started to pick up the books that had fallen down. She noticed that there was only a few books on the ground, and wondered why she was so scared in the first place.

Placing the books she couldn't get onto the shelf because she was too short onto the table she looked at Sesshomaru. " So I guess we aren't staying anylonger to work on our project."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. This was entirely i her /i fault. " Very observant Higurashi. I will continue looking through the notes, and you can start with the book you made me grab for you." Turning away for her, he swung his bag onto his shoulder than strode away from her.

Kagome glared down at the book in her hands. Why was he such a jerk? Kagome took a deep breath. There was nothing she could do to make his personality and attitude better so she may as well stop thinking about it. Taking her cell phone out of her pocket she called her mom and asked for a ride.

Walking out of the library she waited for her mother to pick up the phone when there was still no answer she looked down at her watch and realized it was 7:25pm. She had gone out somewhere. Great. Now she has to walk the 2 miles to her house. Shoulding her bag she started to walk towards her home when she saw a sliver sports car drive by and realized it was Sesshomaru, he looked over at her with a glare then turned back toward the road.

What an ass.

-----

There you go!! Finally after about 4-5 months (I think) here is chapter 10! I hope it's okay..it's not too long but I think it's decent length. I should start updating regularly with about a chapter bi weekly..

Lets hope I can keep to that..

-Alyssa


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kagome huffed as he droved past her. Really, he could at least offer her a ride home, not that she'd accept. Would she? Kagome couldn't be too sure. Everything involving Sesshomaru made her do things she would normally ever do. Anything sexual is usually off limits. Anything that was illegal was not to be touched, and anything that involved public humiliation. He was able to effectively cover all of those things in less than 2 weeks. Who was this guy?

Kagome sighed and began walking faster. It was dark out now and even though this was what was considered a ' safe neighbourhood' she still didn't like being out in the dark by herself. Kagome was caught off guard when she saw a very familiar silver sports car pulled onto the side of the road. Not paying it much attention she continued walking.

Kagome glanced to her side and narrowed her eyes. The car was driving beside her. Looking closer she could make out Sesshomaru in the drivers seat looking irritated. Well he better not be irritated at her. She had done nothing wrong.

" Woman, get into the car." Sesshomaru voice barked out the open passenger side window. Kagome startled by the unexpected sound jumped slightly. Turning her head she narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru. What was Sesshomaru trying to do? First he is rude and arrogant, now he is offering her ride. Kagome huffed and walked over to car. It was dark, scary, and a far walk. Who was she to turn down a ride?

Walking to the door Kagome opened it and slid gracefully into the warm car. Closing the door she put on her seatbelt and turned her body slightly to look at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said quietly. Turning her body back to face the front she turned her head to look out the window as they started driving.

" Kagome, you need to tell me where you live so I can drop you off." Sesshomaru managed to say in a cold voice. Shocking Kagome out of her daze like state she so quickly fell into.

Kagome's mind stalled. ' He just said my name.'

" Woman!" He barked out. He couldn't very well stay stopped in the middle of the road forever.

" Oh, uh, sorry. I live up at the shrine." She said quickly. Why was it that when he was around she so quickly lost her bearings?

Stepping on the gas pedal Sesshomaru took off down the road. Not saying a word he pulled up to the shrine and waited for her to get out.

" Thanks again Sesshomaru." Kagome quickly got out of the car and closed the door. Turning she ran up the shrine steps and into her house. Closing the door she quickly took off her shoes then raced to her room. She just wanted to go to bed. Sesshomaru made her think too much. What was it about him that always had her so nervous? What made him so different that all she wanted to do was ask questions and get to know him? Why? Kagome closed her eyes as she laid down. The last thought to go through her mind was that maybe, just maybe, she was falling for the jerk.

Sesshomaru sighed mentally as he pulled his car into the garage. Why did he pull over to give her a ride? No woman has ever had the honor of being in his most prized sports car. That car was for him, and him alone. What made her so special that on the ride home all he could think about was her voice? Her eyes, her smile, her personality?

Sesshomaru walked to his room and sat at his desk and opened his laptop. It was still too early for him to fall asleep. It was maybe 8 pm. He wouldn't be sleeping for a few more hours at least. What was he suppose to do? Not knowing what got a hold of him he decided to search for Kagome on Facebook.

Finding Kagome on Facebook he added her to his friends and quickly put her e-mail into his msn. Why? Even he couldn't answer that question correctly. He quickly decided it was for school purposes only; he needed to be able to reach her by other means then the phone. After doing this Sesshomaru decided to lay on his bed and start reading a new book. That was all there was left to it. This was no different than any of his other nights. Sesshomaru like to spend his nights alone. To be alone in his thoughts, away from wanton females and people trying to be his friends to weep the benefits. No. No one had that honour. No one deserved it. All they wanted from his was to be on the receiving end of his wealth, or to use him to get other people to notice them. He would no longer give anyone that opportunity. They didn't deserve it.

Completely settled into his bed and already sinking into his book Sesshomaru became unaware of the outside world. Nothing else mattered now except for the plot, the main characters and anything involving them. A thought filtered through Sesshomaru's mind as he progressed further into his book. A single thought, that the book seemed to be very parallel to what was happening between himself and Kagome.

Hours later Sesshomaru finished the book. He was restless. What do you do when you are restless, when you are not use to the feeling? Sesshomaru didn't know. He knew though that it had something to do with Kagome. The woman would not get off his mind and it was starting to frustrate him. Hearing a beep from his computer he went over to see who signed onto msn. Noticing that it was Kagome he smirked. Of course she would accept his request to be added to her msn.

Clicking on her name, he was about to type hello to her when she beat him to it. Sesshomaru frowned. Who was she to say hi first? Sesshomaru quickly replied of course. He didn't want her to think that he was ignoring her. Wait. He didn't want her to think she was being ignored? Why should it matter to him? He didn't do things to please others, ever. This unsettled him, but he couldn't help himself. There was something about her. Something that made her different; something different about her. She didn't seem to want his money, or his friendship. This irked him. Everyone should want it, even though they wouldn't get it.

Kagome woke up at midnight. Kagome sighed. Of course she fell asleep around 8 pm. Now she would be up until at least 3 in the morning. Kagome mentally smacked herself. ' Idiot. Why do I always fall asleep so damn early?'

Deciding that there was no use fighting against how awake she felt she walked over to her desk and turned on her computer. Waiting for it to load she quickly ran downstairs and got herself a bottle of water and some chips. Walking back upstairs with her munchies in hand she went back to her computer and signed onto her msn. Her eyes widened as she realized that Sesshomaru was attempting to add her to msn. Should she add him? He was a jerk to her! Why should she add him, he would probably put her down the whole time. Then her mind thought back to the car ride home. Although he was a jerk, he did offer her a ride home. There was something inside of him that was nice. Making up her mind she accepted him on msn and seeing that he was online quickly said hello. Not expecting a reply she opened her internet browser and was shocked when he replied quickly. Typing back she smiled. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all. Maybe, just maybe he wanted to be her friend. Smiling to herself Kagome opened up Facebook and was shocked again when she saw that he requested to be her friend on that as well. Quickly accepting that, she went through all her notices and requests before turning back to the conversation she had started with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru closed his computer it was roughly 4 am and he had to get up at 7 30 am. Why did he let Kagome talk to him until so late? Sesshomaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. There wasn't much he could do about it now. He stood from his desk and walked to his bed, falling onto it gracefully, having already changed sometime during his conversation with Kagome. He shifted the blankets so that they covered him to his chest, closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Kagome smiled as she laid down in her bed after talking to Sesshomaru for nearly 4 hours. She couldn't help but think about him. How he was suddenly acting so different to her. Was she missing something? She wasn't sure. Sesshomaru was being so kind. Like the night she first got to be around him, only this time he wasn't impaired by marijuana or alcohol.

She liked this Sesshomaru. She was starting to like him a lot even though he has only been decent to her two times that she can remember but she couldn't help it. His kisses left her breathless and aroused. Although they were more or less accidents on his part she couldn't help but love the feel of them against her own. It was a feeling she hadn't felt before. Not that she had been kissed much before, but she knew what she liked, and she really liked him kissing her. She also liked him doing other things to her. While she may have been very stoned at his party, she remembered what he did to her. How he had brought her to heights of pleasure she had never experienced before in her life.

She closed her eyes as sleep started to take over her body, but she couldn't help but wonder if he would talk to her tomorrow, because she knew that she wanted him to, but she wasn't sure if he did, or if he even knew what he was doing to her so fast.

--

Ok, so I think it's been 3 weeks? Well I did try I swear ! So, it's a little short, but I want to make the next day start on a whole new chapter.

Review if you feel so inclined. Hehe..

Oh! I also want to say thanks to everyone who has been reviewing me on A Single Spark, and on I appreciate it a lot!

Have a good Wednesday!!

- Alyssa


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Just some Editing

--

The morning light and annoying beeping of Sesshomaru's alarm brought him to the waking day. Glaring at the alarm he quickly put it on snooze for the first time and rolled away from the light. Ten minutes later Sesshomaru once again woke up to the sound of his alarm quickly hitting the off button he climbed out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later a more wide-awake Sesshomaru walked out, refreshed and ready to face the world. Turning on his CD player and putting on his Alana Grace mix.

_Drowing in my loneliness_

_How long must I hold my breath?_

_So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea.._

Sesshomaru sighed as he dressed. Was he starting to feel lonely? Was that what was wrong with him? Maybe he idid/i need a friend. Maybe just maybe he needed something more than a friend. Sesshomaru knew though, that it all had something to do with the Kagome girl. She was the reason for his distress.

Coming to a decision as he did a quick look over in the mirror, he knew what was to come. It was time to talk to Kagome.

--

_Like anyone worthy, I am flattered by your fascination with me_

_Like any hot blooded woman_

_I have simply wanted an object to crave._

_But you, you're not alone_

_Your univited_

Kagome sighed as she listened to Alanis Morissettes song Univited. Having woken up feeling groggy and tired she knew it was her own fault, but now her day was to suffer. Waking with little sleep always made her feel more, emo? She felt deeper as some would call it. More into the more angst things in her live.

Like Sesshomaru.

She was nervous. How would today go seeing him? Would he be mean and cruel? Or would he surprise her by giving her a kiss? As she was dressing she couldn't help but feel nervous. What would this day bring? She had stayed up late talking to Sesshomaru, they discussed little but at the same time a lot. They spoke about nothing of importance, birthdays, school. But it managed to last for four hours. How? She had no idea. It seemed that they were able to discuss all the details. Family had been mentioned once or twice, but they never spoke of friends, she had to wonder, why?

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding she walked down the stairs she was greeted by her mother in the kitchen.

" Good Morning Mom," Kagome said with a smile as she reached over for a red apple.

" Morning hun. How was the Library last night?" Her mother asked as she putted around in the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

Kagome froze. How was the library? Her mind trying to figure out the answer she took a bite of her apple.

"Uh… Good I think..." Kagome trailed off turning to get her shoes on." I gotta go Mom, I'll see you after school. Love you!"

"Love you to darlin'. Have a good day!" Her mom called after her, but she was already gone.

Luna smiled as she sat down to eat her breakfast.

--

Sesshomaru came to a quick decision as he was driving; turning the car around he decided that he was going to pick up Kagome.

Seeing her rushing down the shrine steps with out even taking notice of his car she hurried off down the side walk. Cruising up beside her he smirked.

" Kagome, are we going to make it a regular occurrence that everytime I come to give you a ride you walk away from me?" He said with a michiveous glint in his eye.

Kagome's steps paused and she turned to look at him. She couldn't help the smile that lit up her face. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear so replied, " I don't know. Is it?"

Seeing the playful glint in her eye Sesshomaru nodded over to the passenger side seat. He inwardly smiled as she walked around the front of the car and inside. Secretly admiring her body.

"So…What's the occasion?" Kagome said filling the silence that settled once she sat in the car.

"I wish to talk to you," was Sesshomaru's short reply.

"Ok." Kagome said with uncertaintly and turned to look out the window.

"I am starting to… I am starting to feel strange things Kagome." Sesshomaru admitted to her. His grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"This Sess-I am not use to these emotions. I know, though, they have something to do with you." His voice never changed and his eyes stared hard at the road in front of them.

Kagome turned from the window with a smile on her face.

"Does this mean that you like me Sesshomaru? Because I've been getting these 'strange' feelings for you too." Kagome admitted, a light blush staining her cheeks.

Sesshomaru nodded and stole a quick glance at her from the corner of his eye to see her reaction. He smiled at seeing it was a positive smile and returned his attention to the road.

"Good. Kagome, I would like to be given the chance to take you on a date."

Kagome's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that. Even though he had admitted to liking her, she figured that he would command that no one know and that he would deny it if anyone asked. To actually ask her out? That was unexpected.

Parking at the school, Sesshomaru turned to her still awaiting her answer. Seeing the shocked expression on his face his lips quirked into a small smirk.

"Well Kagome?" He prompted after waiting several more minutes. His resolve crumbling as she stared at him.

"Yes Sesshomaru. I would like that a lot." She muttered with a smile and a darkening blush.

Getting out of the car quickly he went and opened her door for her. Waiting for her to get out he closed the door after her and walked beside her. His eyes widened when he felt her hand intertwine with his own.

Was this normal? The warm sensation her hand was sending through his and to his heart?

Kagome smiled when he didn't pull away. She wasn't sure if you held hands when you were just dating but he didn't pull away. That meant something to _her_.

Sesshomaru. _The Sesshomaru_ was willing to hold her hand in public. He was willing to date her. Kagome face lit up and she looked up at him and was shocked to see him looking down at her.

She watched as he slowly brought their tangled hands up and looked at them. He gently put them back down and nodded at her. His eyes softened by the gesture and feelings he was having.

Turning her head from him, she looked down the hallway they had just entered from outside.

So far the day was turning out to be good. But she wasn't going to count her eggs before they hatched.

--

Phew! That was hard for me. I don't know why. But I am happy with it. Short I know especially since I haven't updated bi-weekly like I said. It's been a few months that I know. But I hope you like it.

I think chapters will come faster now. I know exactly what I want to happen next !!

As always review!

Until next time,

Alyssa


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kagome couldn't believe the looks she was getting walking down the hall with Sesshomaru. It was almost as if they didn't even know who she was. Was it so weird that they'd be holding hands?

Yes.

It was one thing for Kagome to hold hands with someone. She may have once been Kagopickme but she was approachable and nice to everyone. For Sesshomaru to be holding her hand or anyone's it was something else. He was cold and cruel and had no actual friends. This was strange indeed.

Kagome pressed her body a little closer to Sesshomaru's in an attempt to hide from the stares they were getting. She didn't want to get to close though to Sesshomaru incase he started to think she was clingy or he would shake her off and tell her to stop being such a baby and ignore the stares.

None of these things happened. Sesshomaru found it cute that she would move that hair closer to him for protection from stares, it also made his male pride boost a little bit.

Sesshomaru let go of her hand when he got to his locker. He was opening his locker when he realized Kagome was still trying to avoid the stares and hovering close to him.

"Kagome, you need to go to your locker. Get your science books." Sesshomaru said in a low voice. He hoped she wouldn't be like this all day. He could see it eventually getting tedious.

"What? Oh – right." Kagome said in a daze, Kagome turned and walked down the hall almost running into Inuyasha and Kikyou. "Ah sorry…"

"Kagome? Earth to Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled tapping her head. Was she ok in there? "Jesus Kagome. What do you think you're doing with that bastard?! Just cause you got a new face don't mean he likes ya!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

People surrounding them stopped to listen to what was being said. This could turn ugly and it was definitely gossip worthy.

"Inuyasha, cool your jets. We're not doing anything--"

"Bullshit! You two were just holdin' hands!"

"As I was saying Inuyasha. We're not doing anything besides going on a date. Relax. Also it's none of your business who I choose to see." Kagome snapped pulling her books from her locker and placing the ones not needed from her back pack into her locker.

"Hell it isn't!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"Half-breed. I would appreciate if you kept you're yelling to a bare minimum. I hear you disgusting voice enough as it is!" Sesshomaru snarled as he walked to over to see what that commotion was about.

"Come Kagome, you don't want to be late again."

"Need I remind you it was _your_ fault I was late yesterday" A light chuckle could be heard from those around them after she said that as they walked off to class together.

--

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a small smile as he dropped her off and hurriedly got out of the car.

"I'll see you around 6?"

"Please try to be ready on time Kagome..," With that Sesshomaru sped down the street and around the corner.

Kagome sighed and climbed the stairs to her house. It was 3 pm, so only three hours to get ready.

Three hours was not normally what Kagome would call _too little_ of time, but for some unknown reason to her, it had seemed to fly by and she was still searching for the perfect outfit. She had no idea where they were going so deciding an outfit was near impossible, she didn't want to come off as trying too hard. When she read her alarm clock and it said it was 5:30 Kagome decided enough was enough and grabbed a pair of black dress plants and a long blue shirt.

'This will have to do' Kagome thought when she looked at herself in the mirror. She new even with her clear complexion she still wasn't the most beautiful girl around. She was nervous that he would realize this, or had already and was trying to make a fool out of her.

"Kagome, someone is here for you." Her mother called from the door, running down the stairs all Kagome could think was 'can you turn my black roses red.'

**

Sesshomaru sighed as he drove to pick up Kagome. It was unnerving to him how nervous he was. He hadn't realized he was nervous until he started sighing every few minutes. He wasn't sure why he was nervous either. He was never nervous, but he felt like everything was riding on this one meeting. His future's fate decided by this date alone.

When he got out of the car and to the house, he was fully expecting to be stuck waiting for a half hour, it always happened that way. He was more than shocked when Kagome came downstairs right after her mother called for her. She looked amazing. She was dressed in simple clothing but it let all her natural beauty show. Although they would be attending a more upscale restaurant he thought she looked amazing.

"Hi Sesshomaru." He heard her whisper from in front of him. Sesshomaru bowed his head to her in a form of greeting and waited for her to put on her shoes.

"By Mom I'll be back no later than 10." Kagome called before heading out the door waiting for Sesshomaru to follow.

Sesshomaru walked beside her to his car.

"You know Sesshomaru, you never told me where we were going, I hope saying 10 wasn't too late or early…" She muttered her eyes lowering to the ground.

Sesshomaru was about to sigh but caught himself. Catching her chin between his forefinger and thumb he tilted her head up.

"It matters not what time we depart for the evening, and do not worry, you look fine for where we will be going." Dropping her chin he opened the door for her and walked around and got into the driver's side.

The car ride was uneventful, Sesshomaru kept the music to an easy rock channel and only on a soft murmur. The most eventful part was pulling into the restaurant.

"Sesshomaru, you can't take me here!" Kagome exclaimed as she stared out the window as he slowed in front of the doors.

"And why not?" He asked looking at her, a small smile on his face.

"I can't let you take me here, it's much too nice!" She said looking at him, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Kagome, this is where I want to take you. Let's not make this difficult." Sesshomaru removed his seatbelt and leaned over and unbuckled hers as well a smirk appearing on his face when he heard her breath hitched.

"Now Kagome lets save that for the bedroom shall we."

Kagome's eyes widened, he heard her catch her breath? Was he serious, he wanted her to sleep with him already? Her eyes narrowed when she finally noticed the smirk on his face.

"Sesshomaru you ass!" She stated and was about to open her door when someone else beat her to it.

"Hello, I will be your Valet for the evening," a young man said, he was wearing a black and red uniform with a matching hat with the restaurant name embroidered on it.

"Hi I'm K-"

"Thank you that will be all." Sesshomaru said handing the key to the valet who looked just as shocked as she was that Sesshomaru was outside of the car.

"O-k—kay," the valet managed as he moved to the driver's side and Sesshomaru helped Kagome out of the car.

"That was rude Sesshomaru!" Kagome scolded Sesshomaru walked her into the restaurant. She was in mid sentence!

Kagome wanted to stomp her foot when she didn't even get a twitch from Sesshomaru; he just proceeded to walk her to the hostess which she saw was incredibly beautiful. 'Great, just one look at her and he's going to forget all about me.'

--

I want to thank everyone that reviews this story, and I apologize about the long waiting periods for those that follow this story. I'm also sorry that the chapters are never very long after such a wait. It means a lot to me that people are still reading this!!

Now.. is Sesshomaru demon or human.. only time will tell!

Chapter 14 coming soon!

Alyssa :)


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Inuyasha or the song "Who I Am Hates Who I've Been" by Relient K.

Chapter 14

"_I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been."_

When Sesshomaru lead Kagome over to the hostess he could hear her heart rate increase then falter. What was she thinking? Did she not want to be with him anymore? He glanced down at her and saw they her eyes were watching her feet as she walked and she would not raise them, even when he stopped their progression.

"Table for two?" The hostess asked Sesshomaru as she gave him once over. Her eyes roaming his body.

Sesshomaru brushed of her gaze as he was used to receiving them often but when he caught the dirty and approving look she sent Kagome he wanted to snarl? Who was she to judge who he took to dinner? He knew what that look meant. He had been around woman often enough to know the look meant she was jealous and was pleased that his date was acting despondent, as if she wasn't worthy.

She wasn't worthy. The hostess.

"Yes. If you would please seat us in a private booth," was his cold reply. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the hostess and followed her to the requested booth.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly. Don't be hesitant to ask for anything and enjoy your meal," the hostess said and waited for his response.

Sesshomaru nodded briskly at the woman who was making a double over. Turning his head away he focused his attention on Kagome. He wanted to get to know her. Talk to her more. He has secrets he wanted to share with her. If only she would trust him.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he whispered across the table. When she didn't respond he reached over and grasped her chin between his forefinger and thumb and raised her head. He was shocked when he saw tears in her eyes.

"I understand if you don't want to be seen with me. I know I'm not in the same social sphere as you, you don't have to take me out or anything…" Kagome muttered her eyes still downcast.

"Kagome. Do you honestly think that if I didn't want you here I would take you here? I know that I am acting different than I have ever acted around you. I know it's strange. It's strange for me but I would like to change. To be with you outside of school and projects. I want more. Is that so hard to believe?"

Kagome smiled when he said this. He would never lie. That wasn't who he was, if Sesshomaru was going to say something, he was going to mean it.

"Sorry, it's just so hard to get used to. Let's forget about this and get back to having a good time. I'll make it up to you for almost ruining the evening."

"There is nothing to apologize for. Now shall we?" He said, lifting his menu.

Kagome nodded and settled in her seat.

--

The next day Kagome woke with a smile. Her date had been perfect after the first incident. They stayed at the restaurant for just over an hour. Kagome enjoyed the food and the conversation. Sesshomaru had been nice and a very good conversationalist. He listened to every word that came out of her mouth as if her words were that last ones he would ever hear. The attention that he showered her with was amazing.

After dinner Sesshomaru took her to a nearby park where they sat on a set of swings and just spoke to each other. Kagome spoke of her father's disappearing act over 10 years ago and her grandfathers growing illness. Sesshomaru spoke to her of his erratic father and half brother.

Kagome walked to her closet as she thought about the night before and decided to pick a more fashionable outfit. Pulling on a gray ruffled sleeveless shirt that hung loose off her shoulder, she cinched it in at the waist with a half inch thick black belt. Walking to her dresser she pulled out a pair of leather looking leggings and pulled them on. She wanted to look good for Sesshomaru; to make him proud to be with her.

After she applied some blush and mascara she brushed through her hair and walked downstairs to grab a piece of toast.

"My Kagome, you look beautiful today!" Luna said to her daughter as she walked into the kitchen. She had never seen her daughter this dressed up for school. She knew the other kids did and couldn't help but think of her reasoning for dressing like this without a smiling forming.

"Thanks mom. I think it's time I start dressing better don't you?" Kagome said with a small smile, she wasn't about to tell her mom it was all because of a boy. Though, her mom probably knew anyways. She was pretty perceptive when it came to her.

"Ok. Don't be too march longer or you won't make it to school in time," she called after he daughter as Kagome left the kitchen.

Kagome rushed down the stairs moments later and out the door calling out to her mom as she closed the door. She walked down the stairs and met Sesshomaru at his car. She wasn't sure what to do. Did she go to him and kiss him or did she just get in the car? After giving him a small smile too much of a coward to kiss him she turned to go toward the passenger side of the car.

Sesshomaru smirked when he saw her hesitation. Grabbing her hand he pulled her back and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before letting her go. He let out a soft chuckle as he watched her raise her hands to her lips.

--

School was the same as yesterday. Everyone stared after them as they walked hand and hand through the hall towards their science class.

"Ok class, I hope that your assignments are coming along nicely. They are due and three weeks and I want them to be well done and in on time!" The teacher said staring at a few students who repeatedly handed in assignment late.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. They both had completely forgotten about the assignment due. They weren't worried though. They we're the top two students. If anyone could get such a large assignment down well in three weeks, it's them.

After the bell rang Sesshomaru and Kagome both got out of their desks Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome, and thought occurring to him that he never thought to ask before.

"Kagome how is it that we are in the same classes? You are two years younger than me."

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," she responded as they entered the hall hands intertwined again. "I jumped a couple grades in elementary school when I was younger after my IQ was tested."

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's response, he had assumed it was something like that. She was rather intelligent, not that he'd tell her that.

Kagome laughed at his response but wasn't surprised. She was surprised he was still holding her hand and not turning completely into a cold jerk.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Inuyasha or the song Ignorance by Paramore or the song To The End by My Chemical Romance.

Chapter 15

"_Cause you know we're not the same.  
We're not the same  
Oh we're not the same._"

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He had been seeing Kagome for almost 4 months now and he still hadn't told her. He knew his half-breed half-brother hadn't. Inuyasha barely spoke to the girl at all now that she was dating someone he disliked; himself of course.

He was nervous to tell her. Would she be disgusted? Would she run away screaming to the world what he was? Would she laugh at him and tell him he was mentally ill? What would happen? He could hardly fathom her just smiling and saying ok.

They had gotten serious fast. If this relationship was going to progress at all he needed to tell her before it was too late. If she found out by some other means he was going to be screwed. She would feel betrayed no doubt as all females do when they're males hide something important.

He would tell her tonight. He could trust her. She lived on a shrine, practiced the ways of the ancient priestess' if anyone should believe him it should be her. She told him of all the ridiculous stories her grandfather told her about demons and priestess' battling and not being myths and legends.

Sesshomaru lifted the phone off of his desk and looked down at it. He should call her and make plans for the night. If there was one thing he was thankful for it was that Kagome didn't see the need for them to spend every waking moment together. He knew she wasn't tired of him or hated being with him. She just understood his need for alone time and her own need for it. This was going to be a night spent to their selves apart but he needed to tell her now before his resolve crumbled.

Dialing her number from memory he raised the phone to his ear. He listened as her phone rang. It just kept on ringing. Just as he was about to hang up the phone was answered by a breathless Kagome.

"Hello?"

"Kagome? It's Sesshomaru. What are you doing tonight?"

"Um… Nothing really. Did you want to do something?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru could hear her confusion in her voice.

"Can you come over soon? I need to talk to you."

Kagome's breath caught. This was it. The moment the fairy tale ends. 

"S-sure," her answer coming out stuttered as she tried to hold back her sob. She just knew it wouldn't last, even as much as she wanted it to.

"Are you ok?" His concern for her made Kagome choke back another sob. Why was he even bothering?

"Y-yes-yea. I'll be over in a b-bit," with her response she quickly hung up the phone and darted to her room. She needed to compose herself before she went over to see him. She was not going to let her know she was crying. If he didn't know already that is.

Sesshomaru stared at the phone in confusion. What had just happened? Shaking his head, he went downstairs to the living room to wait until she got to his house.

**

Kagome made it to Sesshomaru's house about an hour later. Knocking at the door she waited for it to be answered. She was shocked when the door was opened not even a second after her last knock.

"That was quick!" she exclaimed, he must have been right beside the door. She nervously looked at him as he held the door for her and closed it behind her. Taking her shoes off she quickly followed him as he made his way up the stairs to his room. Once in his room he shut the door and beckoned her to sit on his bed while he sat across from her in his computer chair.

"Kagome there's something I need to tell you. I hope you understand what I'm about to tell you, it's very important."

"You're breaking up with me aren't you." Kagome gave him a dead pan look. No emotions showing on her face besides traces of sadness.

"Of course not! I actually have to tell you something. If I was going to break up with you Kagome, you wouldn't be in my room." Sesshomaru wanted to laugh, it was a ridiculous notion that he would break up with her. He had some pretty strong feelings for her and thought she knew that. No matter. She would after this.

Kagome gasped with relief, a smile coming to her face. She had been so scared!

"What did you have to tell me Sesshomaru?" She asked a smile on her face.

"Ok... Promise me no matter what you think you will not tell people."

"Sure. I can keep a secret but it can't be that bad."

Sesshomaru looked down. It was that bad, he thought. Not that he hated it. It was just, not something that you run around telling people. That would result and death for sure.

"Ok. Have you ever heard stories on demons?" Sesshomaru asked. He may as well see if she knew anything about it. It might be easier that way. 

"Of course. My grandfather has been telling me stories since I can remember about demons from the past. He's convinced they're still around. I want to believe him, but come on now. This isn't a movie or book." Kagome said with a pensive look on her face. Her grandfather has been telling her stories her whole life about demons, and powerful priestess' but what did this have to do with what Sesshomaru wanted to talk to her about?

"What if I said they existed?" Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagome stared at him. She just stared. Squinting her eyes she looked at Sesshomaru a little harder. "You know, you kind of look different today… Almost like there's something underneath something. You're not wearing make-up or anything are you?"

Sesshomaru stared at her. What was she talking about? He got up and walked over to the mirror in his closet and looked closely at his face. Sesshomaru stopped breathing. He could see red lines and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. It wasn't standing out. But Kagome knew his face so well she could spot it. Why was his concealment fading?

"Sesshomaru are you okay?" Kagome asked staring at him. What could possibly wrong?

Hearing Kagome's voice Sesshomaru took in a shaky breath and turned around to face her.

"Kagome I'm a demon", Sesshomaru admitted looking her in the eyes. He watched as her eyes widened and she took in a deep breath. Deciding to let his concealment completely drop and watched as she leaned away from him a bit.

"That's impossible!" Kagome said with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes he knew that she would act this way.

"Let me explain first Kagome before you say anything please," looking into eyes after her said it he waited for some kind of approval to go on, when she nodded he pressed on. "I'm a dog demon. I'm actually 216 years old in demon years. We age much slower than humans. I'll look like I'm 18 years old for the rest of my life. Or until I'm about 1000 years older than now."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome trailed off. What was she suppose to say to something like that. Not only was he a demon, but he was 216 years old. That's a hell of a lot older than her. Never mind that fact that he is going to outlive her. She was going to age. She was going to be 18 in a few short months, and instead of him turning 19 shortly after he's going to be 227. But he's going to look 18.

When she turned 50 and has wrinkles and bad bones and grey hair he's going to look like the 18 year old.

"Did my life just turn into Twilight?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked confusion written all over his face.

"I mean, apparently you're a supernatural being. You're going to look like a teenager for ever while I grow old. Are you trying to pull a joke on me?" Kagome paused for a second then when Sesshomaru was about to reply she continued. "No that's not possible. How could you just suddenly make those marks appear?"

"Kagome I assure you this is nothing like Twilight. I will not suck your blood. You will not drink my blood. Werewolves and vampires certainly don't exist. There were demons that were savage enough to act like them in the past, which is where the human concept came from. If we were to become mates or life partners you would stop aging. Dog Demon's only find one true mate and they stay mated to the person even in death. Although you can go find another partner if one dies, you can't mate them."

"Uh huh. Right. Ok. Sesshomaru I need to go home. I'm not going to tell anybody or anything, but I just need to go home and talk to my grandpa. Call me tomorrow, hopefully I'll be able to grasp everything you just told me." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru could practically taste her worry and confusion it was so powerful. He frowned slightly when he heard her tell him that she wanted to leave.

"Kagome. I would never hurt you. I just felt you needed to know. Please don't go." Sesshomaru told her. This was going exactly as he thought it would. Terrible.

Sesshomaru watched as she just stared at him. He watched as she opened and closed her mouth trying to find something to say.

"I know Sesshomaru. I just have to go home and think. I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru watched as he walked out of his room. He quickly followed out after her and walked down the stairs behind her.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Sesshomaru asked her when she was putting her shoes on at the door.

"No thanks, I'm just going to walk. It's not too far."

"Kagome it's a 30 minute walk at least," Sesshomaru replied, he wanted to talk to her more about his. He wanted things to be alright. What was this strange feeling? Why did he care so much? He knew he cared but he felt like his heart was cracking slowly.

"I know. I have a lot to think about. Call me tomorrow morning. Bye Sesshomaru." With her parting Kagome opened the door and walked out of the house. Sesshomaru stared at her retreating back.

All he could hear in his mind was the lyrics to one song

"_To the last parade  
When the parties fade  
And the choice you made  
To the End."_

Was this the end?


End file.
